No de esta Manera
by SoraLove
Summary: Un descanso en wakanda es lo que Bucky necesita en estos momentos que su vida da tantas vueltas y trata de asimilarla a su vez, poner el claro sus sentimientos y decidir como seguir adelante, pero no esta solo en este viaje de encontrarse así mismo, T Challa esta muy interesado en ayudarlo así como Steve. [T Chucky] [Stucky] TERMINADO
1. Una simple atracción

**No de esta Manera**

por. **-SoraLove**

* * *

 **Cap 1.-Una simple atracción**

* * *

Todo había pasado muy rápido, no era sencillo asimilar toda una vida salida de la nada, todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento era ser el soldado del invierno, pero ahora tenía un pasado y las remembranzas en su ser solo complicaban las cosas. Había recordado muy poco de sí mismo pero lograba recordarlo a él.

" _ **Steve"**_

Su nombre volvía en repetirse por inercia en su mente, aquel sujeto que rescato de morir ahogado a pesar de las ordenas que le dieron de acabar con su vida, nunca antes había pasado que no cumplía con su misión pero había algo en aquel hombre que hacia las cosas más complicadas. Su mente era un caos, no podía ir donde Rumlow porque no tenía idea si seguía con vida y mucho menos buscar a HYDRA. Solamente se dedicó a huir para estar con su mente en paz y buscar respuestas, no sin antes pasar a ver una exhibición de aquel sujeto… y fue ahí donde encontró su pasado.

Dos años, tuvieron que pasar dos años y estar en medio de una guerra civil para que aquel sujeto de rubios cabellos lo encontrara nuevamente, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida al verle. Bucky podía haber olvidado todo con respecto a su vida pasada pero a Steve no…las memorias de la vida del rubio lo acompañarían hasta su muerte, porque a fin de cuentas él era su "stevie" desde siempre veía por ese indefenso niño no deseaba que estuviera envuelto en ningún peligro y aun así estaban en este predicamento varios años en el futuro.

 **-Debemos movernos y buscar ayuda-** dijo Sam sacando del trance al castaño quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **-Tony no va ayudarnos con esto-** contesto el rubio.

 **-Encontraremos la forma Cap** \- sonrió el moreno- **Pero hay que movernos-**

Bucky no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, entendía que debían detener el plan de Zemo quien iba en busca de los demás soldados del invierno, pero apenas se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, porque para ser sinceros él no era ya más aquel juguete de HYDRA y quedaba muy poco de lo que fue como el sargento Barnes. Ahora era algo en medio de ambos, quizás podría estar en paz y volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de su mejor amigo, quien había pasado muchas penas con tal de encontrarlo pero, siempre había un pero en su historia.

Por alguna razón estar presente en el beso entre Steve y Sharon, así la llamo Sam, era algo que le causaba incomodidad. Cuando Rogers volteo a verlos en automático trato de esbozar un sonrisa, bastante fingida pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Durante todo el camino en carretera Barnes recordó que su "stevie" nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres, hasta que llego a su vida aquella hermosa mujer de vestido rojo, Peggy Carter, recordó la primera vez que la conoció y de como ella lo recibió en el campo de batalla, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su amigo tuviera atención femenina a partir del suero del súper humano pero después supo por boca de Steve que ella lo había apreciado desde antes.

Dentro de él sabía que Steve al terminar la guerra contra HYDRA regresaría donde estaba esa hermosa mujer, se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos. Ella era ideal para Steve, pero desde ese instante un dolor se incrusto en su pecho, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pensó en su momento. Pero ahora después de tantas cosas que habían sucedido y al ver ese beso supo que quizás y tan solo quizás no solo pensaba en Steve como un amigo más.

" _Él es mi amigo, sabes que no lo aria si no fuera necesario"_

* * *

Bucky despertó de golpe, estaba en una enorme cama con sabanas lavanda y almohadas blancas, ante eso se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro Steve preocupado.

 **-Buck ¿Te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Sí, fue solo una pesadilla, estoy bien-**

 **-¿Quieres que pase la noche contigo?-**

"Por todos los cielos no, todo menos eso" pensó bucky, quien solo se limitó a agradecer la oferta y salió a tomar aire fresco, no sin antes decirle a su amigo que volviera a su habitación a descansar. Habían pasado apenas tres días desde su batalla en Siberia, ahora estaban en un hermoso país llamado Wakanda, que era gobernado por aquel que intento acabar con la vida de bucky pero esas cosas no le importaban en lo más mínimo, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que una persona era capaz de hacer por amor y T´challa creyó que el soldado del invierno había acabado con la vida de su padre.

Ahora la misión era permanecer ocultos y que mejor lugar que las tierras de su majestad ocultas a plena vista, ahí estaban Sam, Wanda, Nat, Steve y el tratando de adaptarse a sus costumbres lo cual no era difícil gracias a la hospitalidad de todos. Pero había sido una semana difícil para buck, no solo por el hecho de que controlaron su mente una vez más si no que después muchos años de vivir en su ignorancia sentimental se dio cuenta de una vez por todas que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, desde hace años. Y era tan complicado porque Steve era el tipo de persona que se sentiría culpable si bucky le dijese al respecto de sus sentimientos y quizás intente estar con él, por compromiso pero bucky no lo quería así "No de esa manera" Además no tenía muchas esperanzas porque los ojos de Steve no lo veían de esa manera y desde el primer día que llegaron a Wakanda Steve se comunicó con su "novia" para decirle que todo estaba bien.

 **-¿No puedes dormir?-** aquella voz saco a bucky de sus pensamientos

 **-¡¿Su majestad?!-**

 **-Barnes, tu puedes llamarme T´Challa-** sonrió- **Después de todos los problemas que te hice pasar es lo menos que puedo hacer-**

 **-¡Tonterías! Ya es mucha la amabilidad de su alteza dejarnos quedar aquí, un grupo de forajidos y además atendernos de maravilla-**

- **Yo sé muy bien que ustedes no son ningunos criminales** \- bajo la mirada- **pero la gente que esta dolida cree en todas esas mentiras de** **los medios, si yo no hubiera estado presente en aquella batalla con** **Zemo quizás sería uno más de ellos, Lo siento-**

 **-No se preocupe su alteza-** desvió la mirada- **Yo mismo me doy miedo-**

 **-Te prometo-** lo tomo de los hombros con firmeza- **Encontrare la forma de ayudarte, a que no vuelvas a pasar por eso nunca más-**

 **-¡HERMANO!-** saludo la joven shuri y fue donde T´challa **-Es hora de dormir y dejar que el sargento Barnes descanse también-**

 **-Shuri-**

 **-Vamos hermano necesito preguntarte algo** -lo jala- **si me disculpas, me llevare a mi pobre hermano. Espero puedas descansar-**

* * *

Una vez que los hermanos estaban solos en medio de la sala, shuri le dio un golpe, mientras lo regañaba por sus acciones tan precipitadas a lo que T´Challa no comprendía que era lo que sucedía.

 **-No puedes ir donde el colonizador y declararte así como así-**

 **-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?!-**

 **-¡Oh por favor, no engañas a nadie!-** se burló- **Es obvio que te atrae el chico blanco-**

 **-¡SHURI!-**

 **-Hermano-**

 **-No estoy interesado de esa manera-** aclaro su garganta- **realmente quiero ayudarlo porque le he causado muchas molestias y me causa intriga que haya sido usado como un arma por tanto tiempo-**

 **-Bueno, se mejor que nadie que tienes un gran corazón** -suspira- **pero en verdad no creo que solo sea por eso-**

 **-Escucha lo que te digo, ¡Por favor, cuento contigo para ayudarlo!-**

 **-Sabes que si** -suspiro- **a pesar de que sea un testarudo sabes que estoy haciendo toda la investigación posible para "desprogramarlo"-**

 **-Gracias-**

La verdad es que T´challa si tenía cierto interés en Bucky, pero no como un posible amante, en un principio al menos porque mientras transcurría los días, el poco tiempo que tenía con el hacían que su corazón se llenara de alegría y una paz enorme, ayudarlo era una manera de honrar a su padre por los problemas causados al pobre hombre aunque eso era lo que se repetía así mismo el rey.

* * *

 **-¿No planeas ver a Sharon?-** dijo bucky mientras comía fruta- **Creo que debe estar preocupada-**

 **-Le hablo cada que tengo tiempo-** sonrió Steve- **además no quiero meterla en más problemas, Nat ira a Vienna a verse con Barton aprovechare para decirle que vea a Sharon-**

 **-Hmmm** -dijo sin mucho interés

 **-¿Y tú bucky?-**

 **-¿Yo?-**

 **-¿No haz encontrado una bella wakandiana que este…-**

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta Barnes se puso de pie, levanto su plato y fue a la cocina, no podía soportar ese tipo de plática tan superficial, de todas las personas en el mundo Steve era el último del que quería escuchar esas palabras. El rubio comprendió que había hablado de más _"Lo siento Buck, no debí"_ dijo apenado, para bucky era doloroso ver como había hecho sentir mal a su amigo, así que solo sonrió de esa manera tan falsa como había hecho hasta ahora. Al castaño no le gustaba enfadarse con Steve por cosas que él no hacía a propósito o no sabía, ¡¿Cómo iba saber que él estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo?! Que por eso le molestaba que hablara de Sharon o que implicara que este consiguiera una novia, ¿Para qué? ¿Planeaban salir los cuatro en una cita? ¿Cuál era el punto?

 **-Solo quiero que seas feliz bucky-** soltó esa frase a la cual él no estaba preparado.

 **-Steve-**

 **-Tú te mereces ser la persona más feliz del mundo-** se puso serio **-tu siempre has estado ahí para mí y no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi…** **por eso quiero que encuentres la felicidad-**

 **-Lo intentare, lo prometo-**

La verdad es que bucky no esperaba nada a cambio de Steve, si ambos permanecían como "mejores amigos" el resto de lo que les quedaba de vida, con eso se conformaba, estar como antes, siempre juntos los dos. Pero sabía que no podía pedirle algo así, que renunciara a su felicidad solo por él, ya había perdido mucho en el camino y si estaba siendo buscado por la interpol era solo por su culpa, así que lo que menos quería buck era causarle más molestias.

* * *

Solo fueron tres semanas, muy poco tiempo desde su última criogenización pero para bucky ese era el camino correcto, solo quería descansar un poco y que sacaran de su cuerpo toda esa basura que HYDRA había metido en él. Una vez que pudo despedirse de Rogers este fue con T´challa y le dijo que tenía que marcharse, no podía estar tan cerca de bucky y tan lejos a la vez.

 **-Siempre serás bienvenido-** le dijo el moreno- **esperemos que Barnes se pueda recuperar pronto-**

 **-Todo es mi culpa, no debí presionarlo… yo quería que volviera a ser el bucky que conocí y termine obligándolo a esto-**

 **-Barnes tomo esta decisión, no se atormente más-**

 **-Yo solo quería que bromeáramos de nuevo pero** -se entre corta su voz a lo que decide tomar una pausa para seguir hablando- **Lo estoy perdiendo una vez más…-**

Para T´challa era clara una cosa, Steve Rogers era demasiado tonto o demasiado despistado como para no darse cuenta que aquella amistad por Barnes era algo más, no podía verlo de otra manera, era un lazo tan fuerte que él que los había conocido hace menos de un mes podía verlo, incluso hablo una vez de eso con Sam quien se limitó a reír y decir que Steve era muy iluso en algunas cosas, incluido el amor. Una inquietud se albergaba en su corazón, quizás él también era muy testarudo para decir abiertamente que le interesaba el castaño.

 **-Vamos a ayudarlo-l** e pone una mano en el hombro derecho del héroe de la nación- **Por eso debes ser fuerte para cuando el despierte-**

 **-No puedo-** comenzó a sollozar- **Yo creí que estaríamos como antes, juntos… riendo y contando tonterías pero no fue así-**

 **-¿Realmente lo quiere tanto?-**

 **-¿Perdón?-**

 **-A su amigo… ¿usted lo quiere?-**

 **-Desde luego** -dijo casi indignado- **Bucky es mi mejor amigo, hemos crecido juntos es como un hermano para mí-**

 **-Hermano** -repitió incrédulo- **Quizás mal interprete su relación-**

 **-¿Su majestad?-**

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Steve trata de asimilar aquellas palabras y después lo comprendió, T´Challa habla de algo más que cariño, su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento pero reconsidero que sus sentimientos por Barnes eran meramente fraternales, no se ofendió ante la pregunta pero si se asustó por un momento, como si nunca hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad.

 **-Yo no veo a Bucky de esa manera-**

 **-¿Seguro?-**

 **-Me sorprende que no crea mis palabras-**

 **-Sus acciones dicen otra cosa-**

 **-A bucky le gustan las mujeres y es el más preciado amigo que tengo, es algo más que solo eso no hay duda pero no es el amor que usted cree-**

 **-Entiendo-**

Al rey le causaba curiosidad que el capitán no había dicho una respuesta negativa tajantemente si no que sacó a colación la preferencia de bucky por las mujeres y de cómo este lo veía como su amigo eterno y motor de la vida pero por alguna extraña razón para el cap. no había nada de amor con deseo sexual implicado. Se despidieron y el regente prometió reportarle cualquier mejoría de su amigo, no había pasado mucho desde que Shuri buscaba la manera de salvarlo cuando supieron de un ataque importante a wakanda, por parte de un primo que no sabían de su existencia. Las fuerzas de su majestad estaban al pendiente de cualquier tipo de ataque y esperanzados de la batalla entre Erick con T´challa.

* * *

 **-Su majestad, debe resguardarse lo antes posible-**

 **-Iré a la batalla como lo quisieron nuestros ancestros Okoye-**

 **-Pero-**

 **-No te preocupes, no hay manera de que pierda-**

 **-Su majestad-**

 **-Solo te pido una cosa-**

 **-¡Lo que sea!-**

 **-Necesito que protejan a Barnes por mí** -miro hacia donde estaba la cámara criogénica- **No puedo asegurar que Erick venga solo y no puedo cuidarlo así que…** **llévalo lejos-**

 **-¿Despistarlo?-**

 **-Busca a mi hermana, ella sabe que es lo que debe hacer-**

 **-Está bien-**

Okoye no estaba del todo tranquila, si el soberano le pedía cuidar de bucky era porque este imaginaba la peor de las suertes para su pueblo, pero se limitó a asentir e ir con la princesa. Ambas fueron hasta los límites del reino en pequeñas chozas donde dejaron a un muy aturdido y medio despierto hombre, shuri había logrado un avance impresionante en tan poco tiempo. Para una genio como ella no resulto difícil aunque si tardo más de lo que hubiese deseado. La joven lo dejo descansar y se lo encargo a los lugareños, tan pronto estuvieran seguros nuevamente en el palacio volverían con T´challa.

* * *

Bucky sintió como no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo e incluso los mismos aldeanos confirmaron su teoría, estaba un poco consternado de que estuviese despierto tan lejos de los que conocía pero no dudo que si estaba ahí era por algo y que por ningún motivo su majestad lo pondría en peligro innecesario. Los niños lo miraban con curiosidad puesto que era el único no wakandiano, el temía hacerles daño pero confiaba en que la hermana del rey lo haya curado, si es que existe alguna cura para su vida como soldado del invierno.

Recordó dormir una vez más, después de todo ese tiempo en la cámara criogénica aun le quedaban ganas de dormir profundamente, una vez que abrió sus ojos vio a la joven que lo había ayudado, no sabía su nombre aun pero le agradeció.

 **-Sargento Barnes-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-Bien, durante su traslado sucedieron algunas cosas, pero estoy segura que mi hermano querrá contárselas-**

 **-No se aun tu nombre-**

 **-Shuri-**

 **-Gracias Shuri-**

 **-No hay de que-** se puso seria- **Yo tuve que indagar en sus recuerdos, para poder "sacar" malos momentos sobre todo los del control mental-**

 **-Lamento si algunos recuerdos te asustaron-**

 **-No es sobre lo que HYDRA te obligo a hacer-** lo miro fijamente- **es sobre el tipo que ocupa más de la mitad de tus recuerdos y son los** **más vividos en su campo de memoria-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No debería decir esto pero me importa el tema, ¿Usted es algo más que el amigo del capitán américa?-**

 **-¿Por qué tu pregunta?-** ahora él era quien la miraba fijamente **-Creo que es un poco personal considerando que es la primera vez que hablamos y de verdad no quiero ser grosero contigo…**

 **-No se preocupe, no debí hablar de mas-**

 **-Discúlpame-** suspiro **-supongo que en mis recuerdos veía a steve de cierta manera-**

 **-No hay que hablar de ello, vamos con mi hermano, está impaciente por verlo-**

Todo era una celebración, fue ahí que bucky se enteró de la pequeña guerra que ocurrió mientras este estaba inconsciente a las afueras de la misma, le dijo a su majestad que lo hubiese despertado para combatir a su lado.

 **-No te pondría en un campo de batalla por gusto** -lo miro fijamente- **En verdad tú ya has pasado por mucho Barnes así que… eso no está** **a discusión, además el capitán no me lo perdonaría.**

Shuri le dirigió una mirada que no paso desapercibida por el castaño, era obvio su enamoramiento por el rubio que hasta el rey de un país tan lejano supo adivinarlo. Mientras todos los demás estaban celebrando, bucky estaba en unas extrañas ropas y un peinado algo desalineado para dicha reunión, quizás por eso intento escabullirse hasta el balcón donde fue encontrado por el anfitrión del banquete.

 **-¿Cansado? ¿Mucha gente quizás?-**

 **-Su majestad-**

 **-T´Challa-** le sonrió- **si me llamaras solo T´challa me harías muy feliz-**

Otra vez esa mirada tan dulce, él había pasado por momentos muy difíciles recientemente y a pesar de todo seguía ayudando a todos por igual. En verdad wakanda tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo como líder, no había conocido persona más centrada en la vida y además que sabía reconocer sus errores, algo que suele ser por demás difícil.

 **-Con la condición de que su alteza me llame por mi nombre-**

 **-James-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-Como te dice el capitán Rogers** -dijo quedo

 **-¿Steve?-** se burló un poco- **Así me llaman todos mis amigos, bueno cuando los tenia… me llamaban-**

 **-Creí que era una forma en que ustedes se hablaban de manera más familiar-**

 **-¿** **Tienes ganas de preguntarme si estoy en una relación con alguien en especial?-**

 **-¡lo siento! Yo… no quise insinuar que ustedes, no es que crea que este mal, es solo que bueno, yo…** **discúlpame-** se congelo después de eso.

 **-Steve y yo siempre hemos estados juntos y sé que él me ve como el hermano que nunca pudo tener-**

 **-No es necesario que me cuentes de eso si no quieres-**

- **Pero quiero hacerlo-** sonrió- **eres idéntico a tu hermana-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-**

 **-Yo tenía una hermana menor, se llamaba Rebecca. Era todo un encanto, antes de ir a luchar al lado del héroe de America** -suspiro y se quedó callado un momento- **deje muchas cosas de lado por cuidar a Steve aunque este ya no me necesitaba-**

 **-Tú si lo amabas-**

 **-¿Soy tan obvio?-**

 **-Un poco-**

 **-El antiguo yo lo amaba, el soldado del invierno quería eliminarlo y el yo de ahora** -suspiro- **solo no quiero** **causarle más problemas-**

 **-¿No crees que sienta lo mismo por ti?-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-**

 **-Steve es un buen niño, es demasiado bueno y es muy respetuoso con las mujeres… es el chico que Sara Rogers hubiera deseado que fuera y estoy convencido que no le interesan… los tipos como yo-**

 **-El en verdad te aprecia mucho, sufrió al ver que tomaste la decisión de volver a dormir-**

 **-Steve es así con todo mundo** -suspiro una vez más **-Es un buen hombre por eso tiene mucha gente que lo aprecia-**

 **-Tú También eres un buen hombre-**

 **-Aun no me conoces, por eso piensas eso-**

 **-Quisiera conocerte entonces-**

 **-Eres bienvenido T´Challa** -se recargo en la pared- **Planeo quedarme un tiempo** **en tu precioso país si me lo permites, no estoy muy animado de irme a esconder nuevamente-**

 **-Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites-**

 **-¡Gracias!-**

 **-¿Quieres que notifique al capitán de que has despertado? Para que venga lo más pronto posible-**

 **-Aun no-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Sé que Steve te hizo prometer que sería el primero en saber, pero quiero estar un momento más descansando y despejarme antes de que volver a preocuparlo-**

 **-Como desees…Bucky-**

 **-Lo dices con mucha pena** -le dio una palmada en la espalda- **entre más me llames por mi nombre más te sentirás en confianza-**

 **-Lo intentare** -se dio la vuelta **\- debo volver a la fiesta pero si gustas puedes descansar en la habitación que gustes la que decidas está a tu disposición-**

 **-Gracias nuevamente-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bucky fue donde Okoye y le pidió ropa nueva para poder darse un baño y poder ir donde su alteza para poder seguir charlando. Le había ayudado hablar con alguien sobre ese secreto amor por Steve. Aunque para T´challa en un principio era una experiencia amarga pues escuchaba a james hablar con tanto ahínco de su amor platónico, después las charlas de la mañana se hacían más largas y continuaban después en las noches donde estaba aprendiendo un poco más de ese hombre tan enigmático que tenía una carisma extraordinaria. Tenía claro que Bucky nunca lo vería con adoración como al rubio pero al soberano le bastaba con esos breves momentos con su ahora nuevo amigo.

 **-No quisiera molestarte pero-** dijo con nerviosismo el rey **-¿No sería hora de notificar al capitán?-**

 **-Un par de días no le harán daño-**

 **-Han pasado dos meses-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** en verdad estaba sorprendido **-¿Tanto?-**

 **-Para mí paso muy rápido también pero quizás es el estilo de vida de wakanda** \- sonrió orgulloso- **pasan los días como si nada-**

 **-¡Vaya que sí!-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Bien, supongo que es hora de que sepa que estoy despierto-**

 **-Le comunicare de inmediato-**

 **-Bien-**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Soralove.- técnicamente esto es un WinterPanther, T´Chucky, T´Challa x Bucky pero como soy una stucky sin remedio no puedo hacer como que su historia no existiera o que de perdido uno este interesado en el otro, es parte de la historia porque T´challa lo sabe pero el solo quiere estar con bucky aunque sea como un amigo y mi bebé ni enterado esta que el rey de wakanda se pasa las noches en vela por él. Con respecto a los sentimientos de Steve se verán en el siguiente capítulo así que esto parece más un triángulo amoroso pero amo el drama así que… bueno. Este Fanfic no planea ser muy largo así que agradezco sus comentarios de antemano.


	2. Momentos juntos

**No de esta Manera**

por.- **Soralove**

* * *

 **Cap 2.-Momentos Juntos**

* * *

Si Steve tuviera la habilidad de volar lo hubiera hecho, pero como no podía tenía que esperar impaciente en aquel enorme jet en el cual venía con dirección a wakanda. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas o menos y Rogers ya estaba pisando tierras extranjeras. Fue directo hasta su majestad quien con cierto dolor en el pecho lo recibió y le dijo que bucky estaba en camino, se había entretenido con shuri en su laboratorio.

 **-¡BUCKY!-** grito al verlo, pasando de largo a los demás científicos presentes.

 **-Steve-**

Se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años, shuri miro de reojo la reacción de su hermano, este seguía serio no se inmutaba ante aquel abrazo el cual duro bastante a su parecer.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? Esas ropas te quedan muy bien** -sonrió **-¿Tu cabello esta trenzado de una parte?-**

 **-Estoy bien, todo Gracias a T´Challa y Shuri ellos han cuidado muy bien de mi desde que desperté-**

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-En realidad todos son muy atentos conmigo, estos días han sido muy pacíficos a su lado-**

 **-¿Días?-**

¡Rayos! Pensaron al mismo tiempo Bucky, el rey y la princesa de wakanda. Había sido una respuesta involuntaria y eso que fue el mismo Barnes quien les dijo que no había porque decirle a Steve cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto. Rogers se veía serio pero luego buck ofreció ir a enseñarle unas hermosas cabritas que había cerca para cambiar el tema, así irían solos y podrían hablar de lo acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **-¿Entonces cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-**

 **-¿Estás enojado?-**

 **-Responde primero mi pregunta-**

 **-dos meses o más-**

 **-¡¿DOS MESES?!-** se volteo a verlo directamente mientras lo tomaba de los hombros- **DOS MESES BUCKY ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJERON NADA?** **¿TE DIJO T´CHALLA QUE NO ME CONTARAS?-**

 **-Steve, no te pongas así** -suspiro- **T´challa fue el primero en que quiso decirte pero he sido yo el que no quería preocuparte** -

 **-Le dije que me avisara en cuanto despertaras, ¿Por qué no quisiste que lo supiera antes?-**

 **-Estas muy ocupado, eres prófugo de la justicia y haz perdido tu título como capitán por mi culpa, no quería molestarte más-**

 **-¿Bucky Qué dices? Tu nunca serias una molestia-** suspiro **-lamento enojarme, es solo que estaba esperando verte desde el primer minuto que fuiste a la cámara criogénica-**

A veces Steve parecía estar completamente enamorado de su amigo pero luego hacia o decía algo que reafirmaba que solo podía verlo como su camarada y esas veces bucky se sentía tan miserable al albergar alguna pequeña esperanza.

 **-Eres un sentimental sin remedio** -sonrió buck

 **-Debo irme-**

 **-¡¿Tan pronto?!-**

 **-No debí venir en un principio, estamos en una misión importante pero Sam dijo que podía ausentarme un momento. ¡Tenía que verte!-**

 **-Saluda a Sam de mi parte-** lo abrazo para despedirse- **también a Nat y Sharon-**

 **-Sin falta-** bajo la mirada- **Sharon y yo estamos viviendo juntos ahora-**

 **-¡Me alegro por ti Steve!-** Miente- **Se ve que ella es muy buena contigo-**

 **-Es más que nada porque ahora ella está en peligro ya que me ayudo pero es bueno estar con alguien, porque ya sabes que yo siempre he vivido solo-**

Golpe bajo, Bucky podría no recordar parte de su pasado pero podía recordar con lujo de detalle los momentos que vivió con Steve, todos y cada uno de ellos, desde que lo conoció cuando tenían menos de diez años, su adolescencia juntos después de la muerte de Sarah, el ejército y sus días de comandos aulladores. Los ojos de Bucky se mostraban tristes, era difícil la situación por que en verdad deseaba la felicidad de su amigo pero no dejaba de dolerle.

 **-Te acompaño para que te despidas de T´Challa-**

 **-Seguro ¡te prometo volver lo antes posible!-**

 **-No quiero que escapes de misiones otra vez-** arqueo la ceja- **debes moverte con cuidado-**

 **-Lo intentare** -se rio- **No quiero que Sam me regañe otra vez-**

Mientras lo veía alejarse en ese jet y desaparecer como por arte de magia, más bien era el campo de protección secreta que mantenía a wakanda segura, El rey veía como le había afectado la visita del capitán y decidió dejarlo solo para que pudiera pensar en lo que sea que haya hablado con Steve.

* * *

Pero cuando estaba ya en su oficina se sorprendió de ver a su hermana sentada en su lugar.

 **-Vas a quedarte sentado sin hacer nada-**

 **-¡¿Disculpa?!-**

 **-Las peores derrotas son por las que no se lucha, como puedes perder si no has intentando hacer nada-**

 **-El ama a otro-**

 **-¿Y ese otro lo ama también?-**

 **-Es probable-**

 **-Pero ninguno actúa tampoco y se van a quedar así sin saber lo que podría pasar porque están muertos de miedo pero** -lo mira fijamente **-Mi hermano no es ningún cobarde-**

 **-Shuri-**

 **-No pierdes nada diciéndole lo que sientes, así el sabrá que… tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él-**

 **-Seria incómodo para él si le dijese lo que siento-**

 **-Bucky es el único que puede saber esa respuesta-**

 **-Lo sentimientos tienen que ser expresados-** pone su mano en el hombro del rey- **Si él te dice que no está interesado… tu podrás saberlo y sanaras tu corazón en vez de pasarte toda una vida** **amándolo sin saber qué es lo que podría suceder-**

 **-Él ha estado como yo por muchos años** -suspiro- **tampoco ha dicho nada y eso lo hace sufrir incluso ahora-**

En la mente de T´Challa solo podía imaginar a un bucky más joven preocupado por perder a Steve que no podía decirle aquello que sentía, en otra época mucho más difícil y con el temor constante que el rubio fuese a odiarlo. Ahora estaba deprimido a pesar de haber visto a quien su corazón más anhelaba, por eso T´Challa quería hacerlo feliz, quería que sus mejillas dolieran de tanto sonreír, para un hombre que ha pasado tantas cosas, lo menos que merecía era ser feliz.

No dijo más y salió corriendo, shuri comprendió que esa llamada de atención había servido, busco a bucky por todo el palacio y no lograba dar con él, su angustia y sus latidos del corazón se hacían más poderosos. Okoye le dijo que el sujeto en cuestión se había ido a aquella aldea a las afueras de wakanda, donde solía descansar y convivía con los niños del lugar. Su alteza no se inmuto y fue colina abajo para encontrarlo, era una escena increíble para los lugareños, Su majestad en sus ropas reales bajando corriendo llenándose de lodo, pasto y algo del roció de la lluvia.

Mientras corría recordaba las pocas veces que Bucky le había dedicado una sonrisa sincera, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba muy pensativo y serio, pero en verdad era la persona más tierna del mundo debajo de esa fama mal ganada de tipo despiadado estaba un tipo muy pacifico que había ido a la guerra porque lo habían mandado llamar, no porque se enlistara. Obligado a ser un arma por tantos años y sufriendo aquellos estragos y aun podía ser comprensivo con los demás. Incluso con él que había intentado hacerle daño, recordó su pelea una vez que bucky estaba despierto y como solo esquivaba los ataques, no era como cuando se enfrentó después a él controlado por Zemo. ¿Por qué se había interesado tanto en él? No es como que no estuviese interesado en otros hombres antes pero bucky era algo que le había pegado más fuerte. Los ojos tan azules penetrantes, incluso convertido en el soldado del invierno seguía cautivándolo con esa mirada, se odiaba por fijarse en ellos cuando lo creía el asesino de su padre. Pero de pronto se vio aliviado de que todo había sido un malentendido y una trampa de parte del verdadero criminal. Era como si el universo le diera luz verde para amarlo.

Cuando cayó de aquel acantilado por la batalla de Erick, creía que sería el fin de su vida y pensó en su familia, en wakanda y en bucky. Como estaría solo en ese lugar desconocido para él y que quizás vendrían por él, aquellos que lo creían culpable. ¡No podía morir! No dejando asuntos pendientes y fue por eso que se aferró a la vida, bucky era quien no podía dejar atrás.

Los niños empezaban a hacer demasiado ruido por lo que bucky salió de aquella vieja choza y vio asustado al rey bajar corriendo y quizás tropezar al final.

 **-¡T´Challa, te encuentras bien!-** ofreció su mano para ayudarlo **-¡¿Qué diablos hacías bajando de esa manera?!-**

 **-Venir a verte…-**

 **-Pudiste mandar llamar por mí-** ayudo que este se incorporara- **No es necesario que vinieras hasta aquí-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-Te amo-**

 **-¡¿QUE?!-**

 **-Sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho pero la verdad es que creo que esto es algo más que una atracción, no te pido que me creas o que te intereses por mí** -lo miro fijamente- **Solo me estaban matando las ganas por decirte lo que siento-**

 **-T´Challa…-**

 **-Sé muy bien quien es la persona que tu amas** -desvió la mirada- **que no puedo competir con eso y mucho menos hacer como que no me doy cuenta que ustedes comparten un vínculo irrompible pero aun asi quería decírtelo-**

 **-Yo… no-**

 **-Debo irme pero, eres bienvenido a palacio** -mira la choza del castaño- **sé que esto te va más y te gusta tu independencia pero, no** **dejes de hablarme solo por lo que te dije-**

 **-Jamás lo aria-** sonrió sincero.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo, el moreno había confesado su amor y el castaño se mostraba asustado. No era la reacción que esperaba pero al menos no ha salido corriendo así que es un gran avance. Esa noche el regente muy apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo, temprano espero a bucky para su entrenamiento, el cual había convertido en una rutina pero este no se presentó.

* * *

T´challa prosiguió a firmar tratados, hacer visitas a las personas del consejo, saludar a su madre, estar un momento en el laboratorio de Shuri y así como cualquier otra día, solo que viendo de entre ojo si podría aparecerse Barnes, pero eso no sucedió. No quería preocuparse, en verdad que no pero ese día fue solo el comienzo de los pesares del soberano ya que james no se apareció por palacio en los siguientes quince días.

 **-Puedes ir a buscarlo, sabes-**

 **-No quiero presionarlo-**

 **-Tienes una cara de abatido total hermano-**

 **-Intento no estarlo** -le sonríe- **Pero veo que no está funcionando-**

 **-Madre está muy preocupada, le dije que es cuestión de mal de amores-**

 **-¡Shuri!-**

 **-No le dije que estás enamorado del Lobo blanco de wakanda-**

 **-¿Por qué lobo blanco?-**

 **-Así le pusieron los niños, además de que es igual de solitario que uno** -se burló- **y es blanco-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** dijo con sutil sarcasmo

 **-Creí que no lo habías notado-**

 **-Quizás no y por eso te interesaste en mí en primer lugar-**

Era el, su voz salió de entre las sombras y la cara del rey se ilumino de manera instantánea, era Bucky con sus ropas de pastor bíblico o algo así parecía con esa apariencia de no haberse duchado en varios días. Pero para el moreno, era una visión divina, sin saber cómo sintió un nudo en la garganta. En verdad deseaba tanto verlo y no porque no tuviese ganas de ir corriendo a buscarlo, el mejor que nadie sabía que debía ser Barnes quien viniera a él.

 **-Bucky-**

Su nombre en voz del regente era tan dulce, le daba una paz al atormentado corazón de bucky, en verdad era un efecto muy placentero.

 **-Puedo pedirte prestada la ducha y quizás un cuarto de huéspedes-**

 **-La habitación de mi hermano es muy amplia-**

 **-¡Shuri, por favor!-** se sonrojo- **Deja que hable con él a solas-**

 **-¡Que aburrido**!-se marchaba- **Bienvenido a casa, sargento Barnes-**

 **-Solo Bucky está bien-** sonrió

T´Challa lo encamino hasta un cuarto continuo al suyo, ofreció ropas limpias y lo dejo solo mientras él estaba afuera al pendiente de lo que este pudiese necesitar. Le pidió a Okoye de la manera más atenta que cancelara todas sus juntas de esa noche y de la mañana siguiente. Sabía que bucky tenía una respuesta y si era buena o mala entendía que por cualquiera de las dos no tendría ánimos de hacer nada a la mañana siguiente.

 **-El agua estaba deliciosa** -salió con el cabello aun mojado **-Gracias-**

 **-Seguro-**

 **-¿Estas molesto por que no había venido?-**

 **-De ninguna manera me molestaría contigo** -dijo casi sin pensarlo- **Es decir… yo no esperaba nada solo quise decírtelo pero quizás eso** **te incómodo y te tomo tiempo venir hasta aquí-**

 **-T´challa-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dijiste?-**

 **-Como nunca antes lo había estado en mi vida-**

Esa mirada tan profunda que calo en lo más profundo del ser de bucky, suspiro aliviado de esas palabras, quería confirmar que lo que había pasado no se tratara de un sueño o algún delirio por el calor. La verdad es que todo aquello le había dado vueltas en la cabeza al castaño durante todo el tiempo que estuvo tirado en su vieja choza pensando en que nunca antes le habían dicho que lo amaban, recordó a las chicas con las que salió y como era el quien las buscaba pero no llegaban a formalizar, no tenía tiempo de eso porque debía cuidar a su débil amigo de la infancia. Cayo en cuenta de que no había puesto mucha atención en sí mismo en ese sentido, vivir tanto por otro y dejarse olvidado es algo malo, quería creer que T´challa era el tipo de persona que se encarga de cuidar a todos y solo quizás podría ser bucky parte de ese entorno.

 **-Entonces… está bien si…-**

 **-No tienes que sentirte mal si no sientes lo mismo-** hablo el moreno entre suspiros que se escapaban a cada instante- **Tampoco debes dar una excusa solo estoy feliz de que este aquí ahora-**

 **-T´challa-**

 **-¿Si?-**

Bucky se acercó lo más que pudo, lo sujeto con su único brazo, reposo su cabeza en el pecho del rey para escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón. T´challa aspiro el olor del cabello de Barnes que estaba acomodado perfecto entre sus labios y nariz, cerró los ojos para poder percibirlo mejor. Quizás era un abrazo de despedida o para decirle que lo sentía mucho, pero estaba bien para el rey. En verdad ya había logrado mucho más de lo esperaba, no guardaría rencores y trataría de ser mejor cada día, justo como su padre le había dicho que fuese.

 **-Por ahora mi cabeza sigue siendo un caos-** hablo el castaño aun recargándose en t´Challa **-al igual que mi corazón pero… si tu aun así puedes aceptarme entonces** -volteo a verlo- **Estaremos bien-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Si aún quieres que este a tu lado…-**

Lo beso, Barnes lo estaba besando y el moreno no se lo creía, está congelado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no reaccionaba su alegría se desbordaba por medio del llanto. Finalmente respondió al beso, pero fue tranquilo, quedo, disfrutando cada centímetro de los labios de bucky, dejando escapar bocanadas de aire para hacer las largo el momento.

 **-¿Puedo intentar que me ames también?** -pregunto un rey muy consternado.

 **-Sé que puedes lograrlo-** rio un poco mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas del moreno- **Además ya me gustas mucho-**

 **-¿de verdad?-**

 **-Sin duda-** toma la mano de t´challa y la pone en su pecho **-siente mi corazón, está por explotar, además eres casi perfecto ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme?-**

 **-Yo sabré esperar hasta que puedas amarme-** acaricio su rostro- **Gracias por dejarme intentarlo-**

 **-T´Challa-**

Barnes en verdad quería poder olvidarse de lo que sentía por Steve ahora que sabía que no tenía futuro, pero no era sencillo y por eso le dolía admitirlo pero también se alegraba de que T´challa lo supiera, él no era ningún tonto, era increíblemente inteligente y perspicaz. Le daba cierta paz escucharlo hablar de esa manera, decidido pero sin obligarlo a nada, firme sin presionarlo. ¿Cómo un ser tan sublime podía siquiera fijarse en él? Pensó para sí mismo el castaño.

 **-Es hora de dormir** -sonrió **-debo irme, descansa-**

 **-Shuri dijo que tu cama era muy amplia** -lo miro decidido- **Puedo dormir contigo-**

 **-No tienes que hacer esto-**

 **-Pero quiero hacerlo-**

 **-Está bien** -besa su frente- **pero solo a dormir-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Es mejor así-**

 **-Pero-**

 **-Créeme-** lo sujeto de la mano- **Vamos…-**

Bucky no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la actitud tan solemne de su acompañante, no podía esperar menos del soberano del país, en verdad deseaba amarlo. No le mentía, si le gustaba. ¿Y cómo no? Solo falta ver a ese perfecto cuerpo de ébano, ojos azabaches y sonrisa cautivante eso sin mencionar su enorme corazón, modales perfectos y esa paz que le daba solo con verlo.

* * *

Ambos se acostaron en la enorme cama, buck había aprendido a maniobrar bien solo con un brazo, aun así T´Challa se ofreció a ayudarlo a recostarse, acomodo sus almohadas, le beso la frente y se quedó profundamente dormido. Fue ahí que comprendió que el rey no había descansado como era debido por su culpa, había pasado noches en vela por su desaparición.

 **-Lamento haberte preocupado-**

Dijo casi susurrando, para después dormir también, casi a la mitad de la noche busco el calor de su acompañante y este lo abrazo entre sueños. Bucky estaba seguro y en paz, ese era otro súper poder de Black Panther y apenas lo había descubierto.

La verdad es que T´Challa había soñado con bucky, en más de una ocasión, donde este era su amante, lo besaba delicadamente mientras lo hacía suyo durante toda la noche, de pronto despertó y lo vio a su lado dormido, parecía una ilusión pero realmente estaba con él. Miro a hacia su repisa y vio el reloj que marcaban las once había dormido hasta tarde, lo bueno es que sus citas las había cancelado con anterioridad y no tenía nada que hacer hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

 **-¿Creí que nunca despertarías?-**

 **-Eh-** volteo donde su acompañante **-Bucky…-**

 **-Desperté hace tres horas y te veías muy agotado así que volví a recostarme a tu lado-**

 **-¡Lo siento! No había dormido muy bien en estos días-**

 **-Me imagino el por qué-**

 **-No importa ya** -acaricia su cabello- **Ahora todo está bien-**

 **-Si-**

Bucky deja que las dulces caricias del moreno sean las que lo reciban en ese nuevo día, cierra los ojos esperando un beso, pero solo ve como T´Challa se aleja rápidamente al baño. Se quedó un poco confundido pero supuso que la razón había sido por la notoria erección que tenía desde hace rato, la cual bucky también había notado pero no le dijo nada.

 **-Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas-**

 **-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS** -grito apenado desde el baño **-LAMENTO QUE HAYAS TENIDO QUE VER ESO-**

 **-Oh vamos no es para tanto, es algo muy normal-**

 **-Cuando tienes quince años, pero ahora no-**

 **-De vez en cuando pasa incluso de adultos-** sonrió **-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, enserio-**

 **-Voy a bañarme, prometo no tardarme mucho-**

 **-¿Quieres que me bañe contigo?-**

 **-Si haces eso no voy a poder arreglar esto jamás-**

La sonora risa de bucky se escuchó por todo el cuarto hasta donde estaba T´Challa quien estaba aun más sonrojado, después de que el rey saliera fresco y limpio ofreció a su amado la opción de tomar un baño también, este acepto encantado. Una vez que ambos están con ropas nuevas bajaron a comer algo, el rey se veía tan contento que no pasó desapercibido por su guardia real toda la Dora Millaje noto que algo entre los dos hombre había pasado.

* * *

El regente fue a las juntas que tenía programadas y bucky fue donde shuri para su chequeo de rutina, al cual había faltado en varias ocasiones por que se ausento de palacio.

 **-¿Cómo van las pesadillas?-**

 **-Son menos frecuentes que antes** -sonrió- **creo que no había dormido tan bien en años-**

 **-Me alegro mucho sargento Barnes-**

 **-Tengo que repetirte siempre que solo es Bucky-**

 **-Yo preferiría cuñado-**

 **-Shuri** -se sonrojo y volteo la mirada- **Creo que es un poco pronto para decir esas cosas-**

 **-Lo dudo-** lo miro divertida- **Mi hermano en verdad va enserio contigo así que no veo porque estaría mal llamarte así a no ser que tu no quieras nada más haya que una noche de pasión y ya-**

 **-T´Challa y yo aún no hemos dormido juntos-**

 **-¿Disculpa?-** lo miro curiosa- **Pero si dormiste en su habitación y mi hermano tiene una cara de felicidad que no puede con ella-**

 **-Bueno si dormimos juntos literalmente** -sonrió- **pero no hemos hecho el amor-**

 **-¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CON MI HERMANO?! ¿ACASO ES UN MONJE O ALGO ASI?-**

- **No digas eso, en verdad creo que si nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por lo que paso anoche lo hubiéramos hecho pero T´Challa quiere que llevemos esto con calma** -suspiro- **quiere darme mi espacio-**

 **-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el capitán Rogers?-**

 **-Él sabe lo que siento por Steve** -la miro fijamente- **y aun así está dispuesto a esperarme, no sé si yo valga la pena pero él quiere intentarlo-** sonrió- **es muy difícil no enamorarse de tu hermano-**

 **-¡Más te vale que sea cierto!-**

 **-Es verdad que me gusta** -suspiro **-pero tu viste el caos que hay en mi mente y no es sencillo dejar de lado un sentimiento que he estado alimentando por tanto tiempo-**

 **-Lo sé-**

La joven princesa en verdad se veía triste, bucky lo menos que quería era causar más molestia aquellos que lo habían ayudado tanto así que por inercia, fue donde ella y acaricio su cabeza. Su mirada era tan profunda que shuri comprendió que aquel hombre en verdad sentía algo por su hermano era solo cuestión de dejar los fantasmas de su pasado atrás y abrirse a un nuevo amor.

* * *

T´Challa termino sus deberes y se fue casi disparado en busca de bucky, quien estaba a las afueras del palacio, era ya muy noche pero a este le gustaba ver el precioso cielo estrellado de wakanda, era tan hermoso lleno de estrellas, muy distinto a la ciudad o los lugares donde había estado el soldado del invierno. El rey se sentó a su lado y ambos observaron tan bello paisaje.

 **-¿Te gusta estar aquí?-**

 **-Es una vista preciosa y tu país es increíble-**

 **-Es bueno tenerte aquí, los niños de la aldea se divierten contigo, eres bueno con ellos-**

 **-Esos niños me usan como su juguete pero eso está bien para mí-**

 **-¿Quieres volver conmigo al palacio?** **O quizás ¿Deseas regresar a la aldea?-**

 **-Estaba esperándote pero me aburrí por eso Salí a ver el paisaje pero la idea era que regresáramos juntos-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-¿Te sorprende todo esto cierto?-**

 **-Jamás pensé tener una oportunidad contigo-**

 **-T´Challa** -acaricio su rostro- **No soy alguien inalcanzable, solo soy un viejo de cien años ya muy cansado para volver a amar… o al menos eso creí hasta que te conocí-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Eres tan dulce** -lo beso fugazmente **-Volvamos-**

* * *

Esa noche se recostaron viendo solo un par de películas, comieron algunas cuantas cosas a pesar de que la dieta de su majestad era estricta, importaba poco en ese momento. Bucky pensaba mucho como T´Challa era tan diferente de los hombres que había conocido, era en verdad todo un caballero, estaba tratando se ser su amigo antes de ser su amante y eso significaba mucho para el castaño.

Pero Bucky también empezaba a desear que T´Challa lo tomase un día de estos por sorpresa y lo hiciera suyo, paso dos noches seguidas soñando en ello, algo que lo saco de su zona de confort. Todos en palacio sabían que él era el amante de Rey pero varios creían fervientemente que este sería pronto su consorte real de su majestad. Una de esas noches en que acostumbran charlar hasta tarde bucky fue donde su alteza lo beso apasionadamente este le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo pero el moreno se dejó llevar, lamio el cuello de Barnes y este dejo escapar un gemido.

 **-Ahh…T´Challa-**

Esa voz tan erótica hizo despertar el deseo del regente, siguió el camino del cuello, marcando los hombros, su pecho hasta llegar a la parte baja del vientre pero se detuvo, como un balde helado cayendo por su espalda, lo escucho sollozar, Levanto la mirada y lo vio temblando con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

 **-Lo siento-** lo sujeto del rostro con ambas manos- **Discúlpame no debí… ¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Solo abrázame por favor-**

No contesto solo hizo lo que se le pidió, lo abrazo tan fuerte sin preguntar más, sin indagar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Bucky lloro por un buen rato más en el pecho de T´Challa aspirando su aroma que lo hacían calmarse poco a poco, se quedó dormido sin mucho esfuerzo mientras el rey lo miraba más calmado, entonces y solo entonces pudo el también dormir a su lado.

 **Continuara**

* * *

Soralove.- llegando al segundo capítulo finalmente, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Gracias por su comentarios Victoria se que puedo contar contigo siempre (kiss) Cindy desde mi fic pasado veo tus hermosos mensaje, mil gracias.


	3. Aquel que decidiste amar

**No de esta Manera**

por **.-Soralove**

* * *

 **Cap 3.- Aquel que decidiste amar**

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana e hicieron despertar al rey de Wakanda quien de manera instintiva volteo a su lado para encontrarse con un hombre durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió al verle pero seguía inquieto por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, quería preguntarle pero debía darle espacio para que fuera el mismo Barnes quien hablase del tema.

 **-T´Challa-**

 **-Lo siento** -se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama **-¿Te desperté?-**

 **-No, bueno quizás** -sonrió- **no te sentí cerca y me desperté-**

El moreno estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, sin importar que no hayan hecho el amor aun él estaba más que agradecido de poder estar con bucky, fue el pensamiento que se posó en su mente y esbozó una sonrisa. Ante tan dulce mueca james no pudo más que contagiarse de aquella felicidad, suspiro y después beso al soberano del país.

 **-¡Eres increíble!** -se encogió de hombros **-creí que ibas a estar molesto por lo que paso, pero estas muy tranquilo-**

 **-¿Cómo iba a molestarme? Yo estoy bien porque ahora te veo más calmado y eso me llena plenamente-**

 **-Discúlpame-**

 **-No tienes que hacer esto-**

 **-Estaba demasiado asustado-**

 **-Lamento haberte causado esa reacción-**

 **-No fue por ti-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-De pronto pude recordar cosas que no quería que volvieran a mi mente** -lo miro directamente a los ojos- **Shuri me ayudo bastante pero esos años como soldado del invierno siempre van a ser parte de mí, recordé el rostro de Pierce-**

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, T´Challa lo abrazo y tomo su mano con firmeza para darle apoyo sin decir nada, mientras su corazón latía sin control por las memorias que habían vuelto a la mente de su amado, el por dentro sabia de que podía tratar todo esto. Mientras bucky dormía en la cámara criogénica el regente hizo una investigación exhaustiva sobre aquel que había cautivado su corazón. Sus años como comando aulladores, compañero de capitán america, los actos violentos que habían sido cargados al soldado del invierno, los problemas en los que capitán america se había metido con tal de liberarlo de HYDRA y entre los nombre que encontró fueron los de Alexander pierce y Rumlow. Esos dos aparecían en tantos archivos que comenzaron a causarle curiosidad al rey y no encontró nada bueno con respecto a los dos solo que estaban muertos.

 **-Respira Bucky** -lo tranquilizo- **No tienes que continuar si no quieres-**

 **-Pero quiero que sepas que no fue nada que tú hicieras** -dijo con los ojos llorosos- **Pierce fue asignado para el trabajo de utilizar al soldado del invierno como un arma por su parecido con Steve, lo supe después que investigue los archivos que tenía la interpol y lo que quedo de SHIELD-**

 **-Lo sé, su parecido con el capitán hacían las misiones más fáciles, es lo que los reportes decían** **de aquellos que aún quedaban** **de HYDRA** -

 **-Cuando lo conocí era tan joven como Steve** -recordó temblando- **el me uso en todos los sentidos, aun que no tenía idea de quien era yo, pero podía confiar en aquel que se parecía a Steve-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Estaba bien que me usara para saciar sus ganas por que él era Steve-** cerro los ojos mientras seguía hablando- **sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo… ERA STEVE-**

 **-¡Basta!-** vuelve a abrazarlo con firmeza- **Ya paso, ellos no volverán a hacerte daño-**

 **-Pero nunca fue él-** se cortaba su voz - **¡YO NO FUI DE STEVE… FUI DE ESE MALDITO Y ME DOY ASCO POR ESO!**

 **-NO DIGAS ESO BUCKY** -se separó de aquel abrazo para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara, mientras con sus manos lo sujetaba delicadamente- **NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO-**

 **-El imbécil de Rumlow también quería usarme pero Pierce era tan posesivo que solo por eso no fui un juguete más de HYDRA** -se burló- **Solo era de Pierce-**

 **-No le perteneces a nadie más que a ti mismo-** lo beso fugazmente- **No te preocupes más, no volveré a intentar nada como ayer-**

 **-No** -lo miro fijamente con esos preciosos ojos que seguían aun rojos de tanto llorar **-¡Te necesito!-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-Solo tú puedes ayudarme a reemplazar esos horribles momentos** -poso su mano en la pierna del rey- **Hazme el amor, te lo pido-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-¿No quieres?-**

 **-Oh por wakanda que si quiero** -sonrió- **Pero no de esta manera-** acaricio su cabello **-Te quiero totalmente entregado y no con miedo de fantasmas del pasado-**

 **-¿Crees que puedas esperarme? Eres mucho mejor que yo** -le regreso la sonrisa- **Desde luego que es mejor estando más tranquilos ambos, además quiero disfrutar cada instante-**

 **-Yo igual-**

* * *

El rey se vistió para ir donde el consejo al cual ya había cancelado un par de veces mientras que bucky iba donde Wanda, quien se había quedado más alejada de la región pero volvía a wakanda para estar un tiempo en su resguardo. El castaño supo la noticia gracias a okoye y fue con ella.

 **-Tanto tiempo sin verte-**

 **-Hola-**

 **-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-** su mano se posó en su pecho- **tu ritmo cardiaco no está acelerado y se ve que estas más tranquilo-**

 **-En verdad lo estoy, shuri es una genio y ya no tengo miedo de volver a ser usado como un arma por nadie más-**

 **-¡Me alegro mucho!** -sonrió sincera- **Steve debe estar igual de contento-**

 **-Vino hace tiempo pero no se quedó mucho-**

 **-De seguro cuando tenga tiempo volverá, no te preocupes-**

 **-En realidad estoy muy bien** -la miro con mucha paz- **Estoy a gusto ahora aquí, todos son muy amables** **conmigo en especial T´Challa-**

 **-¿enserio?-**

 **-Veras, desde hace tiempo él y yo…-** se sonrojo- **estamos en una relación y bueno-**

 **-¡¿COMO ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL REY DE WAKANDA?!-**

 **-Wanda, baja la voz-**

 **-¡¿PERO Y STEVE?!-**

 **-Creo que todo mundo sabía que me gustaba Steve menos yo-**

 **-Es decir son muy obvios-**

 **-Steve no está interesado en mí-**

 **-¿Bromeas?-**

 **-Steve es un ángel con todo el mundo** -suspiro **\- tu mejor que nadie debes de saberlo-**

 **-Quizás en eso tengas razón, pero yo pensé que ustedes-**

 **-Wanda me ayudaría mucho no hablar de Steve ahora-**

 **-¡Lo siento!-**

 **-Steve esta con Sharon y la verdad me di cuenta de que es hora de que empiece a pensar en mí un poco más-**

 **-Tienes razón** -sonrió- **Nadie mejor que tu merece estar en paz-** acaricio su rostro **-¿Me dejas entrar en tu mente y ayudarte aunque se un poco?-**

 **-¿Disculpa es mi paciente?-**

Shuri entro a la sala de estar donde era la charla entre Wanda con bucky, la princesa ya había tratado con los que habían venido a refugiarse a wakanda pero con los que más había hecho conexión eran con bucky, porque no le quedaba otra opción pero después se alegró de ello y con Wanda, la bruja escarlata que era enigmática para la chica genio.

 **-Hola shuri, Okoye me dijo que estaban en una junta importante por eso no fue a saludar a su majestad y su hermana como era debido-**

 **-Hola** -sonrió feliz **-¿Estabas apunto de robarte a mi paciente?-**

 **-Sabes que eres la responsable de su gran mejora pero la ciencia necesita también de magia y soy la que la tiene-**

 **-Solo porque eres buena alabándome te dejare tomar prestado a mi paciente-**

 **-Saben yo sigo aquí-** interrumpió el castaño- **Me gustaría opinar también-**

 **-¡Lo siento cuñado, adelante!-**

 **-¡oh vaya!-** se emocionó Wanda **-¿ya eres su cuñado?-**

 **-Gracias shuri** -dijo sonrojado- **desde luego que te dejo entrar en mi mente Wanda, antes me daba miedo poder hacerte daño con la basura de HYDRA dentro de mí pero gracias a Shuri estoy bien-**

Wanda pudo ayudar a calmar un poco el pesar que sentía Barnes por lo que había sucedido con T´Challa la noche anterior, la joven no menciono nada pero supo que necesitaba ayudarlo para que este pudiese estar plenamente con el rey. Su mente seguía siendo un caos pero eso ya era parte del bucky que estaba emergiendo de las memorias del sargento del pasado y del soldado del invierno. Steve estaba en su mente vívidamente pero wakanda se había metido en su corazón, no había mejor manera de sanarlo que estar en paz.

La bruja escarlata termino y le dijo que estaba feliz de verlo, de cómo se había recuperado en tan poco tiempo y que ella solo se quedaría un mes para poder volver a seguir en el anonimato, ella fue instalada en las habitaciones cercanas a la principal de su juntos y a la chica le encantaba ver tan feliz al castaño, ella se sentía identificada con él, ella y su hermano pasaron por ser usados por HYDRA pero ellos estaban conscientes, deseaban vengarse de lo que Stark les había hecho, fue gracias al Capitán America que ellos pudieron darse cuenta que aquello no los llevaría a nada y también Barton los había hecho querer cambiar.

 **-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?-**

 **-La idea es solo unas semanas su alteza-**

 **-T´Challa, dime T´Challa-**

 **-Ella es como yo** -dijo bucky mientras seguía comiendo- **No es sencillo hablar como si nada con el rey de todo esto-**

 **-Es verdad** -continuo Wanda- **Además usted es demasiado amable a pesar de los problemas que le causamos en la guerra civil-**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy encantado de poder ayudarlos en verdad-**

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Wanda encontró muy interesante que T´Challa y Bucky compartían habitación, era serio el asunto. Por su parte ambos se pusieron ropas más cómodas mientras el rey le pidió al castaño dejarle peinar su cabello, el cual estaba sujetado por un extraño peinado o trenzado, gracias shuri seguramente.

 **-Siento que mi cabello es libre finalmente-**

 **-Igual te sientan bien esos peinados-**

 **-¡Gracias!-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Dime-**

 **-¿Quieres que te diseñe un nuevo brazo?-**

 **-Por ahora estoy bien así-**

 **-¿No te hace falta?-**

 **-El brazo que me dio HYDRA solo se encargó de acabar con muchas vidas, cuando fue destruido me sentí aliviado, Era como expiar mis culpas. Ahora siento que no merezco uno nuevo así como si nada-**

 **-Tú no eres culpable de eso** -seguía cepillando su cabello- **Además este brazo te lo daría la gente de wakanda y buscaríamos que fuera como el real, que no se notara la diferencia-**

 **-Gracias, pero tengo que ganármelo-** volteo a verlo y le sonrió- **déjame pensar que cuando sea digno de el seré una mejor persona-**

 **-Ya lo eres-**

Le dijo con ojos embelesados, nuevamente esa mirada pensó bucky quien se contagió de ella, le miró fijamente y después se volteo para que el rey siguiese cepillándolo. T´Challa dejo de un lado el peine y paso el cabello del castaño entre sus dedos, era una sensación maravillosa, era como un masaje. Barnes se estremeció ante esa acción al mismo tiempo que se le erizaba la piel, cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquella demostración de afecto. El regente pensó que era como un pequeño gato asustado, aparentando ser arisco pero era solo falta de cariño, vio que este reacciono muy bien a sus caricias, beso su cuello y después sus hombros desnudos por aquellas ropas que los lugareños le habían regalado.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto preocupado el moreno, pues escucho un pequeño sollozo

 **-Mejor que nunca-** suspiro y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas- **No te asustes por esto, es solo que siento mucha paz-** se limpia el rostro- **No puedo contener mi alegría-**

 **-Bucky…-**

Con ambas manos sujeta su rostro lo besa, tierna y delicadamente. Bucky quien estaba sentado hasta ese momento se pone de pie, están a la misma altura ahora pero no han roto aquel beso, se separan para tomar aire y el castaño se dirige hacia la cama, se tira en ella e invita a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. Una vez recostados continúan donde se quedaron, dando besos desaforados y caricias por todo su ser, james se deja querer mientras ahora es él quien juega con el cabello del rey.

 **-Ah… T´Challa-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-Sigue, no te detengas por favor-**

 **-Sera un placer-**

T´Challa empieza a marcar el cuerpo de james con besos, quitando las ropas de encima, dejando el torso descubierto y solo subiendo la túnica para sujetarse de los muslos de su amado. Este jadea un poco y se retuerce al sentirse completamente excitado y el regente lo siente en su pierna derecha la cual estaba cerca del erecto miembro de bucky aunque no era el único su majestad lo estaba desde hace minutos atrás. Cuando el moreno llega hasta el bulto marcado en la ropa y la entrepierna del castaño, lo libera dejando ver su firmeza. Sin pasar un instante el rey devora y succiona deliberadamente a bucky.

 **-Ahhh** -gimió **-¡Se siente tan bien!-**

 **-Me alegra-**

 **-Ahhhh, me encantas-**

El calor del cuerpo de Barnes se dispersa por cada centímetro de él, su respiración es acelera y su cabeza da vueltas. T´Challa se sujeta fuerte del pene de su amante con una mano y con la otra se abre paso por el ano del mismo, con ayuda de un buen lubricante que tenía su majestad cerca logro introducir dos dedos en bucky, a lo que este se arqueo por completo y se vino un poco, su majestad estaba complacido de esa reacción.

 **-¿Muy rápido?-**

 **-Ahhh-** casi no podía hablar- **No, así está bien, sigue T´Challa-**

 **-No me detendré hasta que me lo pidas-**

 **-Oh eso… no va a pasar** -trago saliva **-¡Quiero sentirte!-**

T´Challa fue a la altura del rostro de bucky, miro encantado su faz sonrojada y con unas ganas que se veían en su mirada, lo beso mientras el castaño se aferró con su único brazo al moreno. Mientras la cadera de buck se movió por sí misma y con sus piernas de sujeto fuerte del rey, como invitándolo a que entrase de una buena vez. Al rey le pareció divertido su impaciencia.

 **-¿Tan pronto?-**

 **-Hazme tuyo** -lo apretó más a su cuerpo **-T´Challa, por favor-**

 **-No tienes que rogarme-** beso nuevamente- **me muero de ganas de tenerte Bucky-**

 **-¿Y qué esperas?-**

 **-Quería devorarte lentamente-**

 **-Te necesito bebé-**

Se fue al carajo la poca fuerza de voluntad de su alteza, su mente estaba llena de todas la cosas que deseaba hacerle a bucky desde que supo que sentía algo por él, lo penetro completamente abriéndose paso en james. Lo sentía entrando y saliendo rítmicamente el castaño se arqueaba cada vez más y sentía como se venía en el estómago del moreno. Bucky estaba recostado sujeto firmemente de su amante mientras este seguía haciéndole el amor.

T´Challa le pidió que se volteara, así podría sentirlo más, este solo levanto su trasero con ayuda de una almohada y sintió el pene del soberano haciéndolo suyo una vez más. Toda la noche fue necesaria para poder saciar sus deseos entre mordidas, lamidas y masturbaciones mutuas. Terminaron rendidos y el amanecer los alcanzo.

* * *

Shuri fue a hablar con la reina madre para informarle que su hermano estaba indispuesto para que ella tomara su lugar en el consejo que planeaba reunirse en breves horas, la princesa quien estaba a pocas habitaciones de la del regente supo que había tenido una noche muy agitada.

 **-Shuri no es correcto escuchar en las habitaciones ajenas-**

 **-¡Madre te juro que no fui a espiarlos, se escuchaba todo hasta mi cuarto!-**

- **Oh** **cielos** -se sonrojo la mujer mayor- **entonces… es mejor no hablar de esto con tu hermano-**

 **-No prometo nada** -se burló gustosa- **Yo voy a divertirme tanto con mi querido hermano-**

 **-¡Shuri!-**

* * *

Bucky despertó tan descansado, tan en paz como nunca antes, volteo donde yacía su amante y le sonrió. Todo estaba bien por fin en muchos años, se levantó y fue hasta la bañera la preparo para que ambos tomaran un relajante baño. Levanto a T´Challa con un dulce beso en la frente. Una vez que los estaban en la bañera, con el moreno aplicándole champú al castaño fue que comenzaron a hablar como si nada.

 **-Entonces… supongo que hoy tampoco vas a tus juntas-**

 **-Exacto-**

 **-No quiero entrometerme en tu trabajo** -lo miro seriamente- **Ya son muchas veces las que faltas a citas importantes por mi culpa-**

 **-Son solo formalidades** -aparto uno de los cabellos del rostro del castaño- **Si hay algo de suma importancia estaré ahí-**

 **-Aun así siento que deberías disculparte con tu madre y el consejo-**

 **-Seguro-**

 **-Estoy regañándote y tú no quitas esa mirada de felicidad-**

 **-No puedo evitarlo-** sonreía mas- **pase la noche contigo y estoy pleno en todo sentido-**

 **-Eres tan dulce-** sonrió sonrojado- **yo también estoy contento-**

Se besaron fugazmente antes de salir de la tina e ir a vestirse para bajar a comer, saludaron felices a todos lo que se cruzaban por su camino. Wanda los observo contenta hasta que recibió un mensaje de Clint, lo reviso de inmediato y este informaba que Steve había estado preocupado por no ir a ver a bucky así que le preguntaba a la bruja escarlata como estaba el castaño, ella dudo pero dijo que se encontraba de maravilla sin mencionar el detalle más importante de todos que a su vez no le incumbía. Pasaron un par de horas y al atardecer la joven fue donde el soberano del país una vez que estaba solo aprovecho para hablar con él.

 **-Buenas noches Wanda-**

 **-Su alteza-**

 **-Solo T´Challa está bien-**

 **-Tengo que decirle algo-**

 **-Te noto tensa** **¿Sucede algo malo?-**

 **-Steve quiere hablar con Bucky-**

 **-¿Va a venir?-** pregunto evidentemente preocupado **-¿Te dijo algo?-**

 **-Clint me mandó un mensaje, están en una misión en estos momentos y no van a poder regresar en un tiempo pero el capitán desea hablar con bucky por medio de la comunicación privada de wakanda, una video llamada-**

 **-No creo poder hacer eso, el consejo que mataría si usara ese recurso que es exclusivo pero** -lo pensó un momento- **puede usar Skype-**

 **-¿Qué es Skype?-**

 **-Es casi lo mismo, te pasare mi cuenta para que Clint le ayude al capitán y nos diga la hora para decirle a bucky-**

 **-Bien, Gracias-**

* * *

No tardo nada en pasarle la información a Barton cuando este ya le estaba respondiendo que Steve se comunicaría con ellos en menos de media hora, estaba impaciente, sin saber bien cómo funcionaba en general pero con ayuda de Clint Steve ya preparado frente a la laptop de Nat esperando que el castaño iniciara sesión. T´Challa le dijo a Bucky sobre la video-llamada y él estaba familiarizado con ellas, Rumlow las usaba para recibir informes del soldado del invierno, el moreno trago saliva ante las remembranzas ocasionada pero James le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara.

 **-Entonces vamos a mi oficina-**

 **-Gracias por hacer esto T´Challa-**

 **-No lo menciones-** sonrió- **espero que te alegre verlo aunque sea así-**

 **-Debe pasar algo importante para la insistencia de Steve, espero que se encuentre bien-**

El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, le había dicho a Barton que deseaba ver a bucky y este le respondió que el castaño se conectaría lo antes posible pero ya habían pasado veinte minutos los cuales fueron eternos para Rogers cuando finalmente la cuenta de su majestad se conectó y se vio al castaño sonriente.

 **-¡Hola Buck!-** su cara se ilumino

 **-¡Hola Steve!-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero ya es mi costumbre por no dejar capítulos hechos antes de empezar a subir el fic, en fin. Espero les guste (sobre todo a ti Victoria)


	4. La distancia entre nosotros

**No de esta Manera**

por.- **Soralove**

* * *

 **Cap 4.- La distancia entre nosotros**

* * *

En el laboratorio de la joven más prodigiosa de Wakanda se encontraba el par de hermanos sentados discutiendo acaloradamente, cosa frecuente pero esta vez el tema de conversación era una muy peculiar.

 **-¡¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?!-**

 **-Shuri-**

 **-No pero es que no puedo entenderlo-**

 **-Tranquilízate-**

 **-¿Por qué no mejor invitas a Rogers a tu habitación para que platique más tranquilo con Barnes?-**

 **-Es solo una video llamada** -suspiro- **Wanda me dijo que el capitán necesitaba hablar con él y es mejor así a que venga-**

 **-Hermano** -dijo en tono de burla

 **-Es decir-** se sonrojo- **No me molesta que venga pero…es más fácil para Bucky hablar así-**

 **-Como digas** -se rasco la cabeza- **Pero tienes razón en algo, es mejor que el capitán no esté cerca,** **Barnes apenas está sintiéndose en confianza contigo-**

 **-En algún momento va querer venir-** se detuvo un momento- **Es por eso que Bucky debe ser quien le diga que… ahora estamos juntos, de otra manera seria incomodo que se enterara estando en wakanda-**

 **-No creo que Barnes le diga-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-No es algo que se cuente por Skype, es decir se ve que el hombre es del pasado y esas cosas deben decirse de frente-**

 **-Quizás-**

 **-No hay que preocuparnos por ahora-** se acercó a su hermano y puso la mano en su hombro **-¿Cuánto llevan hablando?-**

 **-Parece una eternidad** -suspiro- **pero solo llevan media hora-**

 **-¿Por qué tanto?-** se volteo- **Las personas ancianas hablan demasiado-**

 **-Shuri-**

* * *

Mientras en la oficina de su majestad seguían conversando como si nada el castaño sonreía ocasionalmente y el rubio solo hablaba de trivialidades, la verdad es que Steve solo lo extrañaba, no había ninguna urgencia en hablarle salvo su propio deseo de hacerlo.

 **-¿Entonces todo salió bien en su misión?-**

 **-Si-** contesto animado- **Todo gracias a la información que consiguió Nat y Clint, son realmente buenos trabajando juntos-**

 **-Sin duda-**

Hubo un silencio después de la respuesta de Bucky algo que Steve espero escuchar de él pero no paso así, se quedó algo confundido al principio pero después pensó que Barnes había olvidado ciertas cosas de su pasado así que prosiguió a seguir hablando.

 **-Así como nuestras misiones con los comandos** -sonrió- **Éramos inseparable y trabajábamos bien juntos-**

 **-Lo recuerdo-**

 **-Ya veo-**

"Si lo recordaba" pensó para sí mismo Rogers mientras se veía algo afectado de la poca participación de su amigo, además llevaba tiempo viéndolo algo preocupado por algo que no le había contado. La verdad es que se veía muy bien, sonriente y despreocupado. Con esas ropas wakandianas que comenzaron a gustarle bastante a Steve porque le quedaban muy bien a bucky, parecía estar a gusto con ellas.

 **-¿Te preocupa algo Buck?-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Te noto distraído** -se miraba consternado-¿ **Estas ocupado?-**

 **-No digas tonterías Steve-** sonrió- **estoy bien y me alegra poder hablar contigo-**

 **-A mí también-**

Ahí va nuevamente esa mirada dulce acompañada de su sonrisa de enamorado, la verdad es que no había nada que hiciera más feliz al capitán que pasar tiempo con bucky, aunque fuese solo por medio de la computadora. Cuando se disponía a seguir charlando la puerta del cuarto se abre, entra Sharon quien no sabía que estaba en una video llamada, lleva solo una playera,era de Steve, va donde el rubio y lo abraza por detrás.

 **-¿Aun sigues en la computadora?-** besa su oreja- **Vente a dormir ya, te necesito-**

Steve alcanzo a ver que bucky cerraba la laptop de un solo movimiento, termino la comunicación y el rubio sentía miedo. Bucky estaba molesto y no había disimulado su enojo por aquella acción, durante las conversaciones que habían tenido respecto a Sharon él se veía tan tranquilo pero en ese preciso momento, los ojos que le había dedicado a la mujer eran los del soldado del invierno.

* * *

En el cuarto de su alteza yacía descansando el mismo cuando entro su adorado castaño, T´Challa se levantó de golpe emocionado de verlo regresar tan pronto, pero se preocupó al ver su semblante.

 **-¿Bucky?-**

 **-Lo siento ¿Te desperté?-**

 **-No, solo estaba recostado ¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Solo cansado-** suspiro- **creí que Steve quería hablar de algo importante por la premura de su solicitud que hasta molesto a Clint y a Wanda con eso pero solo estaba aburrido** -

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

 **-Su novia salió del cuarto de baño y empezó a seducirlo** -esquivo la mirada de T´Challa- **Solo estaba esperándola y se aburrió de ello por eso quiso hablar conmigo-**

 **-Bucky-** el rey se acercó y lo tomo de la mano- **Ven a la cama-**

 **-Si-**

Se recostaron juntos mientras el soberano acariciaba los cabellos de su amante quien estaba cómodo en su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente y a la mañana siguiente su alteza se fue a sus juntas como era debido dejándole un mensaje a su amado quien no se despertó hasta después de dos horas de diferencia de su majestad.

 **-Dormí demasiado-** bostezo- **pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy si T´Challa no está conmigo-**

Bucky se había sentido molesto porque Steve seguía siendo un descuidado en cuanto a sus relaciones, recordó cuando conoció a peggy, el rubio jamás le conto nada de ella y no era como que necesitara hacerlo pero Barnes siempre le contaba cada detalle de su vida y eso incluía a sus bellas conquistas. Suspiro resignado porque la verdad era que James no le había dicho nada con respecto a T´Challa pero no iba a contarle por internet que estaba saliendo con el rey de todo el lugar.

 **-Finalmente despertó-** apareció okoye quien lo saludo con respeto- **Su alteza me dijo que viniese por usted necesita decirle algo-**

 **-Gracias Okoye, no seas tan respetuosa conmigo, háblame normalmente-**

 **-No puedo hacer una cosa así, usted es lo más preciado para su majestad el rey de wakanda, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo muy sonrojado- **Bien**

* * *

Una vez con su majestad la mujer los dejo solos para que pudieran saludarse, obviamente Bucky fue el que se dirigió directo a sus brazos y lo beso divertido de la cara de asombro de su novio, le daba risa.

 **-¿Despertaste de mejor humor mi amor?-**

 **-más o menos-**

 **-¿Por?-**

 **-Me dejaste solo en la cama-**

 **-Tú fuiste el que me dijo que debía atender mis asuntos y no seguir evitando estas aburridas juntas-**

 **-Ya lo sé** -continua abrazándolo del cuello y este lo sujeta de la cintura- **es solo para molestarte-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-¿Así que aquí son las juntas del consejo?-**

 **-Si pero ya todos regresaron de hecho quería decirte algo al respecto de la última junta se decidió que…ahh-**

No pudo terminar la frase porque bucky había comenzado a besarlo en el cuello mientras su única mano se posaba en el cabello de su acompañante, el rey estaba ya excitado ante esa simple acción y más porque no era el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de demostraciones. ¡¿Qué diría la reina madre si entrara?!

 **-Ahhh… Bucky, espera-**

 **-¿Si?-**

El castaño ya estaba de rodillas delante del moreno, con una mirada tan malditamente seductora y él lo sabía por eso la usaba, T´Challa trago saliva para poder sacar saliva y decirle lo que había querido decirle desde un principio por lo que lo mando llamar con okoye pero, había un gran pero en todo eso y es que esos ojos azules penetrantes se habían apoderado totalmente de su cordura, la idea era clara y bucky tenía marcado el objetivo fue donde termino de rematar al regente.

 **-¿Quieres que me detenga bebé?-**

Barnes era un descarado y el rey no podía negar que adoraba esa parte de él, fue así que sucumbió ante las delicias que le proporcionaba su bello amante, sentado en la silla principal del consejo estaba su líder mientras su amado le hacía sexo oral como si su vida dependiera de ello, fuerte y rápido como si deseara que este se viniera lo antes posible. T´Challa contenía sus gemidos por miedo a que su guardia real pensara que estaba en peligro y viniese a su ayuda, imaginaba a toda la dora millaje ahí viendo que su rey no estaba siendo atacado más bien estaba de maravilla en ese momento. Bucky se había bajado parte de su túnica para dejarlo parcialmente vestido, toda esa vista era un sueño para su acompañante.

 **-Eres tan hermoso-**

 **-Gracias** -lamia desesperado el pene del rey **-¿Te gusta?-**

 **-Tú me gustas-**

 **-Me alegro-**

Como T´Challa estaba sentado, bucky se sentó en su regazo mientras seguía masturbándolo a la vez que acercaba sus pectorales a la altura de la cara del rey, quien no tardo en succionar uno de los pezones dando también pequeñas mordidas. James se dispuso a acomodarse de manera que el regente pudiese entrar en el de una buena vez, aun estando sentado.

 **-¿Ya quieres que entre en ti?-**

 **-Sí, no aguanto más las ganas-**

 **-Bien entonces** -se acomodó el pene para poder penetrarlo **-Estoy listo-**

 **-T´Challa-**

Gimió mientras sentía como entraba en él, esta vez Barnes era el encargado de moverse para incrementar el placer, se sentaba y paraba rítmicamente para que cada centímetro de su ser sintiera la fricción. T´Challa por su parte se encargaba de masturbar al castaño a la vez que seguía lamiendo sus pectorales firmes. La verdad es que el rey estaba encantado con todo a lo que se refiere Bucky, amaba su cabello agradable al tacto, sus ojos lo volvían loco con solo una mirada, su voz hacia que se estremeciera y su cuerpo… ¡Por todo lo sagrado en Wakanda! Su cuerpo le encantaba.

Sus rasgos marcados de su rostro, la línea del cuello a la espalda, sus pectorales eran prominentes, le gustaba agarrarlos fuerte mientras besaba sus pezones, su abdomen marcado acompañado de esos oblicuos los cuales había lamido noches atrás. Sus piernas las cuales se arqueaban en su cuello para sujetarlo mientras podía sentir que sus podían destrozarle la espina dorsal y no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

 **-Amor ¿Puedes voltearte?-** pregunto acalorado el moreno

 **-Ah… si-**

El rey ahora sujetándose de las caderas de bucky seguía haciéndole el amor mientras mordía su hombro derecho, libero una de sus manos y seguía agarrando el pene de su amante el cual ya estaba completamente húmedo por la excitación y fue cuestión de unos minutos para que este se viniera en su mano.

 **-¿Qué esperas bebé?-** dijo entre jadeos- **No has terminado aún-**

 **-Me gusta sentirte hasta el último momento-** contenía sus ganas de terminar dentro suyo- **ya casi, muévete un poco más por favor-**

 **-¡¿así?!-** sus caderas se movían por si solas en un vaivén tan delicioso a los sentidos de ambos- **Ah… T´Challa-**

Su majestad podría seguir todo el día si pudiera pero debían terminar antes de ser descubiertos, ambos se fueron hasta un jardín cercano y les divirtió la situación. T´Challa estaba feliz de ver a bucky reír, le hacía pensar que todo valía la pena.

 **-¡Estas demente!-**

 **-Oh vamos-** reía el castaño **-¡Te gusto!-**

 **-Obviamente pero** -se sonrojo **-¿Tenía que ser en el área del consejo?-**

 **-Me pareció sexy-**

 **-Lo fue-**

Tomo de la mano a su amante y lo llevo a una laguna que rodeaba el palacio, era decorativa para el regente pero ahora servía para que ambos tomaran un relajante baño. T´Challa lo ayudaba a entrar en ella y bucky le daba su mano confiando fielmente en su majestad. Todo era tranquilidad en su alrededor, hasta que el moreno tomo la palabra.

- **Tengo que decirte algo-**

 **-¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraño-**

 **-Tengo que ir a un simposio en ucrania, me iré por dos semanas-**

 **-Oh-**

 **-¿Quieres que lo cancele?-**

 **-¡Claro que no!-** acaricio su rostro- **Te dije que no descuidaras tus deberes por mí, no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien-**

 **-No quiero ir-**

 **-¡Tonterías!-** lo besa- **Tienes que hacerlo y no pongas esa cara-**

 **-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!-**

 **-Yo a ti-** bajo la mirada- **Podemos hablar por Skype, le diré a shuri que me ayude con eso-**

 **-Seria increíble-**

 **-Entonces así será-**

* * *

Se fueron de vuelta a los aposentos del rey, se cambiaron y se fueron a comer algo antes de la partida de T´Challa. La dora milaje hizo una despedida de su alteza mientras okoye iba con el como ya era costumbre para cuidarlo.

 **-¡Te lo encargo Okoye!-** dijo Bucky de forma divertida

 **-Sin duda** -sonrió- **cuidare de su alteza-**

 **-Y yo cuento contigo shuri-**

 **-Claro hermano** -guiño el ojo- **yo cuido de mi cuñado-**

Se fueron esa noche para llegar temprano a la mañana siguiente y porque T´Challa quería aprovechar el tiempo posible para estar con bucky, le preocupaba dejarlo solo pero sabía que la seguridad de Wakanda era la mejor de todas, aunque pasaron rápidamente los primeros días su alteza seguía consternado, aunque hablaba con Barnes cada noche nada se comparaba a estar cerca suyo. Cuando faltaban solo tres días para regresar a sus tierras y se encontraba lo más ansioso posible recibió una video llamada que no era de Barnes.

 **-No debería contestar esa llamada si no conoce de quien es-**

 **-Eso lo se okoye pero… me da curiosidad-**

 **-Yo atenderé y veré si todo es seguro-**

 **-Te lo agradezco-**

Una vez comenzó la transmisión, en la cual se veía muy poco por la falta de luz, apareció un Capitán America bastante cambiado, con una expresión seria y una barba de varios meses. Tan diferente de cómo se fue de Wakanda. Su alteza supo que podía seguir la comunicación y le pidió a okoye que lo dejase solo.

 **-Hola Capitán-**

 **-Buenas noches su alteza, ¿Lo molesto?-**

 **-De ninguna manera ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-**

 **-ES que hace tiempo que hable con bucky lo note muy distante y me preocupo la manera en que termino la conversación conmigo** -se veía triste- **quise comunicarme nuevamente pero no respondía mis solicitudes y después de eso tuvimos una misión** **de la cual** **acabamos de regresar-**

 **-Comprendo-**

 **-¿Puedo hablar con él? ¿Esta con usted?-**

 **-Él se encuentra en wakanda, yo por razones externas me encuentro en Ucrania, ¡Lo siento!-**

 **-Ya veo-** suspiro- **de todas formas, gracias-**

 **-No hay problema-**

 **-Entonces supongo que no hay problema si voy a verlo a Wakanda-**

 **-¡¿Eh?!-**

A black panther se le helo la sangre en ese momento, es decir. Claro que podía ir a ver bucky pero estarían solos y de alguna manera Barnes le contaría que ahora estaba en una relación y el capitán no lo tomaría muy bien, de eso no había duda. Además había algo dentro del corazón de T´Challa que le decía que debía desconfiar, aunque su amor por el castaño no conocía limites era cierto que bucky le pidió tiempo para poder corresponderlo, aun amaba a Rogers.

 **-¿Alteza?-**

 **-Lo siento** -esquivo su mirada **-¡claro que puedes ir!-**

 **-¡Qué bueno porque estoy a unas horas de llegar!-**

 **-Genial** -mintió.

 **-¡Que tenga un buen día su alteza!-**

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, debería decirle a bucky que el capitán iba para wakanda o debía seguir así sin intervenir en lo más mínimo. Su respiración se hacía más agitada y fue por eso que encontró okoye preocupada de escucharlo así. Él estaba bien solo tenía un pequeño ataque de ansiedad nada que no pudiera curar un buena pastilla y quizás descansar un poco. Miraba el reloj preocupado pensando en que el rubio estaría a pocos minutos de llegar, no quería sentir celos pero había miedo en sí mismo porque sabía lo que james aun sentía, debía confiar en él aunque eso significara sufrir por las siguientes horas hasta que el héroe de américa decidiera regresar a su misión.

* * *

 **-¡Princesa!-** dijo una de las guardias- **Se acerca una nave-**

 **-¿No creo que sea mi hermano tan pronto?-**

 **-Creo que es la nave que le dimos a los refugiados-**

 **-¡Oh no!-**

Shuri se paró de su silla y fue corriendo a recibir a aquella visita que ya sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. La dora Milaje estaba alrededor de la nave esperando a que los visitantes descendieran y ahí estaba el tan mencionado capitán Rogers con una apariencia de vagabundo comparado con los poster que tenían los niños de las primarias. Falcon como el fiel amigo venía con él, Sharon Carter venía con ellos y eso de alguna manera tranquilizo a la joven, el rubio estaba acompañado de su novia y no debía haber problema alguno.

 **-Bienvenidos, a que debemos su inesperada y no anunciada visita-**

 **-Princesa-** hablo Steve **\- Acabo de hablar con su alteza avisándole de nuestra visita, quizás no pudo decirles por asuntos de su trabajo-**

 **-De seguro fue eso-** dijo shuri pero imaginaba la reacción de su hermano dejándolo sin ganas de hablarle para advertirle siquiera- **debe estar muy estresado por el simposio-**

 **-Me imagino-**

 **-Entonces… vienen para hablar de algo…-**

 **-Necesito hablar con Bucky-**

 **-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-** bromeo la joven- **Bien… iré por el-**

 **-¿Podemos pasar?-** pregunto Sharon

 **-Claro, vayan a la sala acompañados de Ayo ella los guiara, yo iré por mi cu….por el sargento Barnes-**

Una vez en aquella enorme sala de estar, Steve estaba impaciente a lo que Sharon tomo su mano, le sonrió y dijo "¡todo va a estar bien, tu amigo de seguro se alegrara de verte!" a lo que el rubio se sintió aliviado.

 **-¡¿Bucky?!-**

Fue lo primero que articularon sus labios al verlo bajar, estaba medio desalineado pero seguía siendo tan bello como siempre con aquellas ropas que le sentaban de maravilla, venia acompañado de cerca de la princesa quien miraba con recelo las acciones del rubio. Por su parte el castaño se notaba algo incómodo, ella estaba ahí a su lado tomando su mano y eso le removía sus sentimientos que estaba tratando de olvidar pero seguían estrujándole el corazón.

 **-Hola-**

Sonrió mientras saludaba a sam primero, seguido de Sharon y al final Steve, este lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del castaño, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a su amigo, sin saberlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El rubio era demasiado táctil cuando se trataba de bucky, lo abrazo apenas pudo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y después puso su mano derecha en el hombro del mismo.

 **-¡Te ves bien!-**

 **-Gracias Steve, tu igual-**

Comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas sin importancia o triviales, casi no participan en la conversación más que el rubio y el castaño. Steve estaba tan ensimismado que olvidaba que Sharon estaba ahí, hablaron de cuando eran pequeños y en todos los problemas que el rubio se metía y como bucky siempre lo rescataba. Sin sentir el tiempo pasaron las horas hasta que a mitad de una vieja anécdota que el cap estaba contando, james se paró de repente se disculpó con los presentes y se fue. Todos se quedaron consternados, fue el Rogers quien fue tras suyo pensando que quizás pudo haberlo incomodidad nuevamente.

 **-Dije algo que no debía-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** seguía caminando **-No, nada de eso. Es solo que tengo algo que hacer ¡Lo siento!-**

 **-No puede esperar para después-**

 **-NO-** contesto serio

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Steve parecía como un perrito regañado y eso le dolió a bucky quien suspiro y le pidió disculpas por hablarle hablado de esa manera y haberse ido así.

 **-Entiendo Buck, discúlpame tú a mí-**

 **-Está todo bien-**

 **-Buck…-**

 **-¿si?-**

 **-Puedo hablar contigo de algo a solas-**

 **-Steve-** se detuvo por un momento a considerarlo pero volvió a ver la hora y tuvo que mantenerse firme- **Lo siento… no puedo ahora-**

 **-Entiendo-** bajo la mirada **-¡Lo siento!-**

* * *

Acto seguido bucky se fue corriendo hasta el despacho del rey conecto la laptop y justamente a las nueve en punto de la noche se dispuso a hablar con el soberano de wakanda por video llamada. Desde que su amado se había ido, siempre hablaban a la misma hora sin falta hasta que este regresara. Cuando el regente escucho la llamada entrante de bucky y lo vio ahí de frente de la computadora no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, toda esa tarde pensó en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en el miedo que le daba perderlo y de cómo Steve siempre significaría más en la vida de bucky que el… pero ese sencillo y diminuto gesto de recordar su "cita" con todo y con que el capitán América estaba monopolizando su tiempo fue demasiado para T´Challa y lloro de felicidad desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **-No llores… me vas hacer llorar a mí también-**

 **-Discúlpame-** se limpiaba las lágrimas- **Pensé que lo olvidarías-**

 **-¡Oye!** -le reclamo

 **-¡Lo siento!-** comenzaba a reír **-Te extraño mucho-**

 **-y yo a ti-**

 **-Quisiera regresar ya-**

 **-Recuerda que me prometiste hacer tus deberes sin interrumpirlos-**

 **-Si pero… es muy difícil en esta situación-**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy bien y nada va cambiar entre nosotros-**

 **-Lo siento, soy un tonto por comportarme así-**

 **-No seas tan duro contigo mismo T´Challa-**

Continuaron hablando como si nada hasta que tuvieron que despedirse porque su majestad tenía una junta temprano y debía dormir un poco, eran pasadas de las doce de la noche y terminaron la video llamada con un beso a la pantalla. El castaño se pasó de la silla y se estiro un poco por lo cansado que había sido estar sentado tanto tiempo en esa extraña silla ortopédica del rey. Debía descansar un poco también y cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba parado Steve con una mirada seria.

 **-¿Steve?-** No le respondió, parecía fuera de sí, serio con unos ojos vacíos- **Steve… ¿Cuánto llevas aquí afuera?-**

 **-Hace un rato-**

 **-¿Cuánto?-**

 **-Desde las nueve en punto** -bajo la mirada-Entonces **¿Te llevas mejor con T´Challa?-**

 **-En el tiempo que he estado aquí, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo y él en especial-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Tú y el-** paso saliva mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su acompañante- **¿Ustedes son algo?-**

 **-Si** -lo vio directamente a los ojos- **él y yo somos pareja Steve-**

El rubio no daba cabida a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, bucky estaba ahí de frente aceptando que tenía algo que ver con el rey de Wakanda, todo parecía una mala broma para el hombre, trato de asimilar toda esa información mientras volteaba la mirada. Siempre pensó que su amigo no estaba interesado en los hombres, que no podía ser de otra manera pero ahora que sabía eso parecía que todo el mundo se le venía en sima.

 **-Steve…-** lo miro preocupado **-¿Te molesta?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Entiendo** -bajo la mirada con gran dolor en su pecho- **Lamento que los hombres como yo te causen molestia… pero en realidad yo soy así-**

 **-Bucky…-** Lo sujeta de los hombros con firmeza **-No me molesta que te gusten los hombres… me molesta-** desvió su mirada- **Me molesta no haberlo sabido antes-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-Yo creí que tu… ¡Dios!-** lo soltó **-Siempre pensé que tu solo podías estar interesado en las mujeres, tu siempre que ibas a fiestas, me conseguías citas y con tu carisma era tan simple pensar aquello pero ahora que sé que te pueden gustar los hombres… me duele… me mata la idea de que hayas sido de él y no mío-**

 **-¡¿Steve, que dices?!-**

 **-Yo te amo bucky-**

 **-Pero tu estas con Sharon-**

 **-Ella no me importa, yo solo quería ser el tipo de hombre del cual estuvieras orgulloso, si no podía tenerte al menos quería que me vieras como alguien digno-**

 **-Yo estuve a tu lado siempre esperando que pudieras darte cuenta de lo que sentía por ti pero sabía que no me verías de la misma forma, tú amabas a peggy-**

 **-Lo hice, es lo mismo… no podía tenerte al menos peggy era una mujer increíble tan segura de sí misma y con carácter… tan parecida a ti** -pone su mano en el hombro izquierdo del castaño- **Bucky… te amo-**

 **-Steve…porque vienes a decirme esto ahora, yo estoy ahora con T´Challa-**

- **Tú no lo amas, me amas como yo te amo, lo veo en tus ojos-**

 **-¡Basta!-** se separó de él **-Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti-**

 **-¡Mientes!-**

 **-No sigas por favor, debo irme-**

 **-Bucky-** lo toma de la muñeca- **Espera-**

 **-Steve enserio yo quería estar a tu lado pero me hice a la idea de que no sentías lo mismo y me aleje porque te vi feliz al lado de ella-**

 **-¡Tenía que ser feliz!-** sigue sujetándolo- **No había nada para mi contigo, yo lo sabía desde 1940 pero… ahora sé que podemos estar juntos-**

 **-Ya no podemos Steve-**

 **-Aún podemos-**

 **-No puedo hacerle esto a T´Challa y tú no puedes hacerle esto a Sharon-**

 **-Quiero estar contigo-**

 **-Steve… tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, como lo hemos estado-** bajo la mirada- **solo eso Steve…-**

 **-Necesito más Buck-**

 **-No puedo dártelo-**

Nada parecía real, cuando finalmente se veía una remota posibilidad de estar con el hombre que amaba desde hace más de 70 años, Steve no tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo, apretó su puño en impotencia pensando en las miles de oportunidades en las que pudo decirle a su mejor amigo que lo amaba con una pasión desmedida. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo y de pronto pensó en aquel hombre que le estaba robando a su único amor verdadero ¿Por qué un hombre que lo tenía todo debía quitarle lo único importante en su vida? ¿Por qué bucky se había olvidado tan pronto de lo que sentía por él? ¿Porque el mundo se aferraba en quitarle todo después de todo lo que ya le había arrebatado?.

 **-No puedo aceptarlo** -dijo con dolor el rubio.

 **-Vas a tener que hacerlo-**

Solo una vez, necesitaba hacerlo solo una vez y como si no pensara en nada mas, Rogers sujeto a bucky de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y lo beso, ahí ante un soldado del invierno sorprendido de aquella acción. Los labios de Steve buscaban desesperados una respuesta, pero no había, el rubio se alejó con dolor de hacerlo. Pero ese malestar no fue nada comparado con la cara de decepción que el castaño le dedico con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-¿Por qué me haces esto Steve?-**

Dijo antes de irse corriendo dejando al rubio desplomarse en el suelo de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza de sus acciones y también para que no se viera su llanto desmedido susurrando el nombre del hombre que amaba.

 **-Bucky…-**

CONTINUARA

* * *

Soralove.- Gracias a Victoria y Cindy mis únicas lectoras, se les agradece estar leyendo este drama de novela Mexicana. Nos vemos hasta la próxima tomando en cuenta que falta que T´Challa haga acto de presencia como el Novio oficial.


	5. Parte de mi corazón

**No de esta Manera**

por. **-Soralove**

* * *

 **Cap 5.- Parte de mi Corazón**

* * *

Esa noche en wakanda fue la más larga en la vida de los dos venidos de otra época, los cuales habían estado unidos desde que podían recordar y cuyas vidas estaban cruzadas pero ahora todo era tan incierto para ellos. En la enorme recamara principal yacía bucky en el suelo, tirado sin ánimo de levantarse, ni siquiera llego a la cama si no que el piso fue su lugar de descanso.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal todo había sido un caos, Sam fue por Steve quien no había parado de llorar desde hace más de una hora, Sharon estaba a su lado preocupada porque este no decía nada pero el moreno sabía perfectamente la razón de su llanto "Barnes" no había nadie más que pudiese causar ese extremo dolor en el corazón del rubio.

 **-Steve ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** pregunto la joven

 **-Sharon deberíamos dejarlo solo, no creo que podamos hacer algo por el cap en estos momentos-**

 **-Pero…Sam** -la mujer bajo la mirada y suspiro- **Steve… esto es por él ¿Cierto?-**

No había respuesta, pero Sharon sabia tan bien como Sam que el cap estaba totalmente enamorado de Barnes, es solo que ella notaba cierto cariño también para su persona y pensó que podía ayudarlo a olvidar al castaño, pero no era posible y Carter lo sabía desde hace tiempo. El rubio volteo a verla con los ojos llorosos y rojos, con un arrepentimiento entremezclado con dolor.

 **-Sharon** -dijo quedo

 **-Lo sabía** -ella apretó los puños **-¿Es siempre él cierto?**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-Yo lo sabía** -cayo desplomada al piso **-¡Lo sabía maldita sea!-** se cubría el rostro- **pero tontamente me enamore-**

 **-Lo siento-**

- **No…Steve no puedes hacerme esto ahora-** estaba furiosa **-¿Por qué DIABLOS ESTAS CONMIGO SI NO ME AMAS?-**

 **-Oye, tranquilízate un poco** -se metió Sam, sujetándola.

 **-¡SUELTAME!-** se alejó **-¡NO TIENES NADA QUE VER EN ESTO A SI QUE POR FAVOR DEJANOS SOLOS!-**

 **-Sharon…cálmate-** finalmente pudo conjugar más palabras y se acercó a la joven- **No es necesario que discutas con Sam-**

 **-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME STEVE?!-** sus lágrimas de rabia se comenzaban asomarse- **FUI UNA ESTUPIDA AL PENSAR QUE PODIAS OLVIDARLO...-**

 **-¿Tu sabias lo que sentía por bucky?-**

- **OH POR DIOS STEVE, TODO MUNDO LO SABE… MENOS TÚ Y ÉL** -se tapaba el rostro la evitar que la viesen tan afectada-¡ **SOY UNA ESTUPIDA! ENTONCES… ¿CUANDO ME HACIAS EL AMOR PENSABAS EN ÉL?-** se abrazaba a si misma- **No… no puede ser cierto… ¡Dios que ciega he sido!-**

 **-Sharon** -la culpa lo carcomía por dentro- **No es verdad… yo…**

 **-Niégame que nunca pensaste en el estando conmigo al menos una maldita vez-**

 **-….-**

 **-¿No lo haces? ¡STEVE QUE DIABLOS**!-

Lo abofeteó, había sido demasiado para ella, se sentía humillada y culpable porque sabía lo que sentía pero también guardaba una esperanza en su corazón, no era posible que sus encuentros de amor solo hayan sido una forma de saciar sus ganas y masturbarse con su cuerpo. Pero Steve acepto aquella cachetada sin decir nada mientras su mirada estaba perdida, siguió así aun cuando Sharon se fue molesta de Wakanda y Sam fue tras ella, diciéndole a Rogers que no fuera a hacer nada estúpido mientras el regresaba a la joven a su hogar.

El héroe de américa no podía excusarse, Sharon solo estaba ahí para hacerle olvidar aquello que bucky no podía darle, pero ahora que sabía que este podía amarlo estaba más afectado porque Barnes ya no estaba interesado. Temblaba de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, la guardia del rey sabía que había pasado algo malo pero dejaron que los extranjeros resolvieran sus disputas sin meterse, órdenes directas de la princesa, quien fue a la habitación del lobo blanco solo para encontrarlo hecho un desastre en la madrugada.

* * *

 **-Estas hecho un asco** -saludo burlona

 **-¿Shuri?-** su voz se cortaba, había estado llorando.

 **-¿Problemas con el hijo favorito de américa?-**

 **-Si-** se incorporó con dificultad- **Steve me dijo que me amaba…-**

 **-Ya veo** -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en su hermano **-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-**

 **-Que ya no siento lo mismo por él** -suspiro- **No lo amo de la misma forma… es muy difícil de explicar-**

 **-¿Quieres a mi hermano?-** pregunto con temor

 **-Lo amo-**

 **-¿Aun sientes algo por Rogers?-**

 **-Tal vez-**

 **-Complicado-** se sentó a su lado- **No debimos dejarlos entrar a wakanda-** bromeo.

 **-Quizás-**

James estaba riendo gracias a la joven, en verdad necesitaba aquello, la chica poso su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y lo acompaño en silencio, solo estando a su lado para que este pudiese dormir un poco ya que le hacía tanta falta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente bucky fue donde las demás guardias quienes le contaron lo ocurrido esa noche, la pelea de Steve con sus amigos y de cómo el tipo que parecía un vagabundo estaba tirado a la mitad de la sala hecho un mar de lágrimas que después se quedó exhausto y durmió. El castaño sentía pena por lo que sucedía pero no podía hacer más por su amigo, fue donde él para levantarlo y llevarle algo de comida.

 **-¡Steve, es hora de despertar!-** lo toco levemente y este despertó de golpe asustándole un poco.

 **-¡BUCKY!-**

 **-Hola Steve-**

El rubio estaba fascinado, estaba viendo a la persona que más amaba delante de él sonriéndole y con una calma tan increíble, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se arrepentía tanto de haberlo besado a la fuerza así que no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Bucky siempre había sido el más maduro de los dos, por eso era quien siempre venía a hablar primero para reconciliarse, Steve sonrió al recordar aquello.

 **-¡Lo siento, Buck!-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-No debí reclamarte nada** -seguía sin verlo mientras temblaba- **Es solo que me enoje tanto… pero no estaba molesto contigo, si no conmigo mismo, nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que me importas, lo que significas para mí y por eso yo-** levanto la mirada con miedo a la reacción del otro **-¡Lo siento!-**

 **-Tonto-**

El castaño había comenzado a llorar desde que su amigo no se atrevía a verlo, estaba completamente asustado al verlo temblar y hablarle de lo mucho que significaba para él. Ambos se encontraron con lágrimas en sus rostros, tantas palabras que no se dijeron, tantos momentos que se perdieron por sus inseguridades y miedos a ser heridos que pudieron ser algo mas pero solo quedaron en eso, en un "quizás" o un "Tal vez".

Steve no pudo más al verlo así y lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si nada más importara, como si con ello pudiesen borrar todo su pasado y su presente. Sentir su calor, aspirar el aroma de su cabello, aquello que volvía loco a Rogers ahora pasaban a segundo plano, quería consolarlo, quería disculparse con él, hacer las paces como años atrás cada que peleaban por una tontería. Buck y seguía llorando, mojando el hombro de Steve donde posaba su cabeza, ahogaba su llanto en su pecho posterior a eso.

Una escena tan melancólica y dolorosa a la vez, la cual no había paso desapercibida por el recién llegado, un rey que a primera instancia llego con una alegría desmedida, pues termino sus deberes antes de tiempo pero ahora veía sufrir a su amado, no eran celos precisamente lo que ahora lo estaban matando por dentro, más bien era ver lo mucho que sufría Barnes por toda la situación. Se alejó silenciosamente como había llegado, fue hasta su habitación la cual la encontró hecha un desastre y a su pequeña hermana que seguía dormida a la orilla de la cama.

* * *

 **-Shuri…-**

 **-Ah… ¿Hermano?-** Lo abrazo **\- ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!-**

 **-Hola** -sonrió o al menos eso parecía.

 **-¿Ya fuiste a ver a Bucky?-**

 **-Aun no-** mintió- **acabo de llegar, pensé que lo iba a encontrar aquí-**

 **-¡Iré a buscarlo!-** se levantó- **Tu espera aquí-**

 **-De acuerdo** -se sentó en la orilla de la cama

La princesa fue rápidamente y lo encontró con Steve, pero estos ya no estaban abrazándose, se había separado mientras cada uno trataba de calmarse un poco. Le importo poco y fue directo donde ellos contenta de decirle al castaño que su hermano había regresado, el rubio se tensó un poco ante la noticia. Bucky fue corriendo hasta la habitación de ambos para poder verlo.

 **-¡T´Challa!** -dijo bucky entrando a la habitación.

 **-Hola-** sonrió al verlo- **Volví antes de lo espe….-**

No pudo terminar la frase porque ya estaba siendo besado por el castaño, como extrañaba sus labios, respondió aquel acto mientras sus brazos lo acercaban cada vez más a él. El rey tenía tantas cosas en su mente en esos momentos pero por un instante solo fueron ellos dos compartiendo un acto de amor tan simple pero tan reconfortante.

 **-¡Qué bueno que volviste!-** Bucky lo miraba ensimismado.

 **-Te extrañe-**

 **-Y yo a ti-** acaricio su rostro **-¡No vuelvas a dejarme!-**

 **-Bucky… tenemos que hablar-**

 **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo mal en el simposio?**

 **-No-** sonrió **-Todo resulto grandioso… necesito hablar de nosotros-**

 **-¿Nosotros?-**

 **-Bucky… debemos terminar-**

 **-¡¿Disculpa**?!-se alejó un poco **-¿Pero qué diablos dices?-**

 **-Sé que estas sufriendo por culpa de esto…-** esquivo su mirada- **ahora que él sabe todo, solo se complicaran las cosas y tu mereces ser feliz-**

 **-¿Estas terminando conmigo por Steve?-**

 **-Tú lo amas-**

 **-T´Challa…-**

 **-No quiero impedirte que estés con él, tú lo amas desde hace mucho-**

 **-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto** -se volteo molesto- **Tu sabias lo que sentía por Steve desde el principio y dijiste que no te importaba que tu ibas a amarme a pesar de todo pero ahora… ya no me quieres a tu lado-**

 **-Nunca dije que yo no te quería conmigo-**

 **-¡¿Entonces?!-** se miraron fijamente **-¿Por qué estas terminando conmigo?-**

 **-Bucky, te amo** -lo sujeto de los hombros- **quiero que seas feliz con él, se que es lo que has deseado desde hace mucho-**

 **-T´Challa-** bajo la mirada **-¿Por qué crees que solo puedo ser feliz con Steve y no contigo?-**

 **-Porque sé que tu deseas esto tanto como él-**

 **-Tú crees eso, piensas que puedo ser feliz con Steve-** volvió a mirarlo directamente- **Estas diciéndome que debo estar con él pero no tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora, de mis sentimientos por ti-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Si no me quieres más a tu lado entonces-**

El castaño huyo, era algo que hacía mucho en sus años de soldado del invierno, no involucrarse con los demás, dejar a un lado sus penas y dolores si es que podía evitarlos. T´challa no se movió solo lo vio alejarse, pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¡Tenía que ser así! Lo amaba demasiado como para retenerlo si él quería estar con el rubio pero la realidad era otra, Bucky no podía negar que seguía queriendo a Steve y le dolía verlo sufrir pero no eran los mismos sentimientos que antes, porque el castaño se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención del rey de wakanda, de ser el primero en todo considerando que no pensaba mucho en sí. El soberano era una persona tan magnánimo que enseño a james a quererse un poco más, en pensar en los demás sin dejarse a un lado por ello, cosa que no hacía con Steve. Cuando su corazón estaba lleno de Rogers no había espacio para nadie más, ni para sí mismo.

T´Challa era quien sanaba su corazón solitario, con amor y comprensión. La gente de wakanda no le temía y si conocían su pasado sabían por boca del rey que el solo había sido un juguete de HYDRA, no había mal cometido alguna vez por James Barnes. Su mente estaba tranquila porque no tenía que ocultar quien realmente era, paseaba sin preocupaciones y los niños se le acercaban sin miedo y es que Bucky había dejado de ser aquel hombre de los años cuarenta y también el puño de HYDRA. Era alguien completamente nuevo, que no deseaba pelear, ya había sido obligado a ello tantas veces que su misión era la paz. Una tranquilidad que solo Wakanda y su rey podían darle pero ahora este le decía que debía ir a los brazos de Steve y olvidar al nuevo hombre en el que se había convertido.

Sin tomar mucha atención llego a la choza donde solía pasar el tiempo antes de mudarse a la habitación del rey, sonrió a los niños de la aldea y se fue directo a tumbarse en el suelo. Mientras tanto de regreso en el castillo estaba la princesa gritándole a su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **-¿ESTAS DEMENTE?-**

 **-Shuri-**

 **-¡DEJAME TERMINAR!-** daba manotazos al aire **-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO IMPRUDENTE QUE PUEDES SER Y ADEMAS ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO!-**

 **-Ya te dije que es lo mejor-**

 **-¡Pero eso no lo decides tú, lo decide Barnes!-** suspiro- **Ya te lo había dicho, deja de tomar decisiones por él… no puedes hacerle esto o es que acaso ¿Ya no te importa?-**

 **-sabes que si-**

 **-Entonces actúa como tal-**

 **-No es tan sencillo-**

 **-Entonces es algo que debes afrontar juntos y no correrlo para que vaya con el rubio-**

 **-¡¿Corriste a Bucky?!-**

Aparentemente nadie sabe tocar las puertas en wakanda y solo terminan inmiscuyéndose en conversaciones ajenas, fue lo que pensó la joven al ver al héroe de america parado boquiabierto delante suyo. El rey se tensó al verlo, no quería guardar rencores en su corazón pero le era muy difícil cuando se trataba de aquel sujeto, quien a fin de cuentas fue el primer amor de Barnes.

 **-Él y yo-** se puso de pie- **ya no somos nada-**

 **-¡¿Qué dices?!-**

 **-Sé muy bien que el siente algo por ti por eso** -esquivo su mirada- **le dije que no era necesario que continuáramos juntos pero se enojó y se fue-**

 **-Bucky…-**

El rubio no espero un minuto más y se fue en busca del castaño y nuevamente el rey no hacía nada, no seguía sus deseos de ir en su búsqueda también, solo se quedaba ahí sentado siendo reprendido por shuri. Rogers corrió por todo el bendito país tratando de encontrar a bucky pero no había tenido suerte hasta que una pequeña niña se le acercó y le dijo del lobo blanco de wakanda, quien había regresado a su choza. Ya llegada la noche entro en la pequeña morada la cual estaba a oscuras.

* * *

 **-¿Bucky estas aquí?-**

 **-Ah-** se levantó del suelo- **Steve…-**

 **-Buck-**

Lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas lo mantuvo entre sus brazos mientras el otro se desahogaba en el rubio, ya que sus lágrimas habían estado guardadas durante tanto tiempo que ahora no podía parar. El corazón de Steve latía tan fuerte como podía pero su felicidad solo fue fugaz.

 **-Steve… ¿Por qué dejo de amarme?-**

Las lágrimas del castaño no eran por su reencuentro, eran por su corazón roto. Se alejó un poco, miro los ojos llorosos de su amado y le dio miedo pensar que el eran tan distinto a T´Challa, el hombre había renunciado a bucky por su "felicidad" pero Steve, ¡Oh Steve! El seguía siendo solo un chico inseguro y enamorado de dieciséis años. Se quedaron callados por unos instantes hasta que el rubio junto valor y se dispuso a hablar.

 **-Seguro es un mal entendido-** se alejó- **No creo que sea posible que el haya dejado de amarte, sería un tonto si lo hiciera-**

 **-Steve, perdóname-**

 **-No sigas buck-** pestañeo tantas veces y sus ojos miraban hacia arriba para aguantar las lágrimas **-No soy suficientemente fuerte para esto, déjame estar un poco más a tu lado, prometo no hacerte nada-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No te disculpes, me haces entender que ya no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión-**

 **-Stevie-**

Su abrazo se intensifico, ese apodo del cual Steven Grant Rogers había amado desde el instante en que el pequeño james lo llamo con cariño hace tantos años ahora era la forma en que este se despedía de él. Bucky siempre seria su alma gemela, su persona más importante de todo el mundo y no cabía duda que el castaño sentía lo mismo pero su amor por él se había transformado delante suyo y su corazón no le pertenecía más.

 **-Deberías regresar al palacio… no está bien que estés aquí solo-**

 **-No puedo hacerlo-**

 **-Estoy seguro que él te ama-**

 **-Lo sé, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo-**

 **-No-** suspiro **-Tiene miedo de resultar herido-**

Sus almas estaban en paz por ese breve instante, pero el rubio como había dicho no era tan fuerte. Se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió en busca de Sam, además de que necesitaba estar solo en esos momentos. Pasaron los días que se hicieron semanas y finalmente el rey fue a verlo hasta la aldea pero no era para hablar sobre su relación. La dora Milaje estaba presente y traían consigo un cargamento especial para el joven de mirada perdida y aspecto desalineado, quien al abrirlo encontró un nueva brazo hecho de vibranio y supo que era lo que sucedia. T´Challa lo veía seriamente aun que había algo de preocupación en su semblante.

* * *

 **-¿Dónde es la pelea?-**

 **-Viene en camino-** contesto el rey- **Puedes ir a palacio por ropas y shuri te ayudara con el brazo-**

 **-de acuerdo-**

Mientras caminaban de regreso no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, al llegar al laboratorio shuri también se mostró callada, eso le dolía a bucky, en verdad quería poder hablar con ella como antes pero ahora sentía una barrera entre ambos. Una vez que el nuevo brazo estaba en su lugar los demás ayudantes de la princesa salieron del lugar, dejando a ambos solos.

 **-¡Gracias!-**

 **-La gente de Wakanda esta agradecida por lo que has hecho por ellos-**

 **-No he hecho gran cosa-** bajo la mirada- **cuidar algunas cabras, cortar unos troncos y apilar paja-**

 **-Le trajiste felicidad a su rey-**

No hubo respuesta del castaño mientras volteaba extrañado a la joven princesa, está ahora mostraba una dulce sonrisa. Bucky bajo la mirada ocultando su notoria tristeza, mientras que la joven salió del lugar para después pudiese entrar aquel de quien estaban hablando.

* * *

 **-Hola** -saludo temeroso- **Bucky-**

 **-Hola-** seguía cabizbajo

 **-Dijiste que deseabas tu brazo cuando sintieras que te lo habías ganado-** se acercó mas a el- **la gente de Wakanda fue quien lo ha construido para ti-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Fueron los ingenieros y shuri quienes lo diseñaron pero los que te conocen han querido ayudar en algo-**

 **-Amo este lugar-**

 **-Y wakanda te ama también-**

 **-T´Challa…-**

 **-Este brazo no fue con la idea de hacerte volver a pelear, yo te dije una vez que nunca te pondría en una batalla y aún sigo creyéndolo-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-Lamentablemente las cosas se han juntado y la idea de darte el brazo no tiene que ver con la amenaza que se aproxima-**

 **-Aun no sé de qué se trata-**

- **Quiero preguntarte algo** -lo miro seriamente **-¿Quieres pelear?-**

 **-No-**

 **-Lo harás de todas formas-**

 **-Nunca me han gustado las peleas pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si alguien necesita de mi ayuda-**

 **-Entiendo-**

 **-Además** -finalmente pudo verlo directamente a los ojos- **No voy a luchar, voy a defender wakanda-**

 **-Es un honor que el lobo blanco quiera tanto esta tierra que no es suya-**

 **-Supo hacerme sentir bienvenido, Wakanda, su gente, su princesa y sobretodo su rey-**

 **-Bucky…-** tenía tanta ganas de abrazarlo- **Shuri dijo que no debí terminar contigo aunque yo pensaba que tu felicidad era al lado del capitán-**

 **-No es bueno tratar de decidir la vida de otras personas-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Ya fueron muchos años siguiendo órdenes en la milicia y como el soldado del invierno-**

 **-Lo siento, no fue mi intención darte una orden pero creo que eso fue lo que tú sentiste-**

 **-Me dijiste que me fuera con Steve-**

 **-Yo te dije que era lo mejor, estar con aquel que amabas desde hace tanto pero-** intento tomar su mano de manera lenta y casi esperando que este no la quitara de inmediato- **En este tiempo que no estuviste… yo…pensé mucho en nosotros-**

 **-¿Crees que aún hay "un nosotros"?-**

 **-¡Estoy seguro!-**

Bucky se sobresaltó de la seguridad de sus palabras, su mirada estaba fija en él y sus manos estaban entrelazadas, no recordaba cuando pero ya estaba sujetándolo también.

 **-¡¿T´Challa?!-**

 **-Pensé mucho en cómo debía ser una mejor persona en cuanto te vi con Steve, de como si yo te amaba demasiado debía dejarte libre para que fueses feliz a su lado pero todo eso solo era lo que yo pensaba y creía-** suspiro- **eran suposiciones y nunca hable contigo de lo que tu deseabas, eso estuvo mal porque dentro de mi egoísmo te lastime y es algo que jamás voy a perdonarme-**

 **-No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo-**

 **-Yo de entre todas las personas era el último que quería hacerte daño, por eso cuando te fuiste y él te siguió pensé que todo era como debía ser, contigo feliz a su lado pero… no estaba tranquilo ¿Estarías bien? ¿Seguirías molesto? Podía pensar de manera prepotente y creer que me estarías extrañando así como yo moría de ganas de verte-**

 **-Te eche de menos-**

 **-Entonces comprendí que en vez de imaginar cosas o proponerte que seas feliz con alguien que tu corazón anhelaba mi deber era estar a tu lado siempre y que fueses tú el único que decidiera si deseaba seguir conmigo o ir en busca de otro amor-** lo sujeto de los hombros- **Por eso ahora te pido que me dejes estar contigo, no importa si no quieres ser mi amante tu siempre vas a ser mi amado, ya sea conmigo o si estas con otro, solo te pido un poco de tu compañía-**

 **-Eres un imprudente y siempre estás pensando en los demás antes que en ti-** suspiro- **Yo soy igual… pero por una vez en mi vida decidí abrir mi corazón y resulto muy bien-** acaricio el rostro del rey- **Pude encontrar un nuevo amor y este me amaba como nunca nadie me había amado, fue maravilloso-**

 **-Fue un sueño hecho realidad para mí-**

 **-Mi felicidad es algo que solo yo puedo decidir y a quien decidí amar es al valiente hombre que tengo frente a mí-**

 **-Bucky…-** comenzó a llorar.

 **-Sin importar que fue en mis años pasados ahora soy un nuevo hombre y nunca me había sentido más libre-** limpio sus lágrimas- **Wakanda le trajo paz a mi alma y tú le trajiste amor-**

 **-¡Te amo bucky!-** lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su calor y ganas de protegerlo **-¡perdóname por favor!-**

 **-Yo también te amo T´Challa-**

 **-Fue tonto pensar que solo había un camino para tu felicidad cuando eres tu quien la forja y te prometo que mi vida entera será dedicada a hacer posible que tu alcances tu felicidad, sé que puedo lograrlo si estás conmigo-**

 **-¿Toda tu vida** -dijo en tono de burla **-eh?**

 **-Si tú me lo permites-** lo sujeta del rostro acercándolo al suyo- **Deseo compartir toda mi existencia a tu lado-**

 **-Entonces será mejor que te responsabilices de tus palabras-**

 **-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-**

 **-¡¿Qué-** se sobresaltó el castaño- **Diablos?!**

 **-Cuando esta pelea termine-** lo beso fugazmente **-¡Casémonos!-**

La sonrisa en el rostro del rey era una dulce ilusión para Barnes, sus ojos emanaban tanta paz y siempre había sido así, nunca había sentido la tranquilidad con la que sentía la presencia de T´Challa y ahora estaba ahí reconciliándose con él y además le estaba proponiendo unir sus vidas para siempre.

 **-Suena perfecto-** lo beso también- **Así tenemos en claro que no está permitido morir en esta batalla-**

 **-No puedo morir si al final está toda una vida a tu lado-**

 **-Es una promesa** -

En esos instantes ambos se besaron con las ansias y deseos que tenían uno del otro, lagrimas que debían salir, Manos que se movían entre sus cuerpos, caricias que quemaban sus corazones, latinos y suspiros desaforados. Ganas de besarse más, ganas de abrazarse, ganas de rozar sus cuerpos y ganas de hacer el amor. ¡Oh y vaya que no iban a perder el tiempo! Pues a pesar de todo, ambos sabían que algo malo se aproximaba, una batalla que no se comparaba con las anteriores y que los rumores decían que se habían perdido vidas de los seres más poderosos del planeta, no había seguridad de volver con vida de esa pelea pero ahora en esos momentos en que compartían su intimidad no quedaba espacio para pensar en el fin del mundo, al menos no por ahora.

 **-Ah…T´Challa** \- se estremeció **-¿No van a volver los científicos?-**

 **-No-** seguía lamiendo el miembro erecto de su acompañante **-Nadie nos molestara, le dije a shuri que se encargara de eso-**

 **-¿Tenias planeado hacérmelo desde que fuiste por mí?-**

 **-¡NOO!-** se sonrojo demasiado ante aquella acusación- **Solo pensé que hablaríamos un buen rato y por eso le dije a shuri que no nos molestaran-**

 **-Lo sé** -se burló- **Solo me gusta hacerte ruborizar-**

 **-¿Lo disfrutas cierto?-**

 **-Oh no tienes idea bebé-** le dedico esa mirada descarada que solo el sabia hacer.

 **-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!-**

Bucky se rio a carcajadas de la situación y no había sonido más bello que su risa resonando en todo el cuarto para su alteza. T´Challa lo abrazo después le dio un beso de lo más dulce y delicado, como si con sus acciones tratara de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. El castaño fue levantado con facilidad por ambas manos fuertes del defensor de Wakanda, lo acerco a su cuerpo para hacerlo suyo, mientras bucky usaba su nuevo brazo para sujetarse de cuello del rey, lo bastante seguro para no caer pero no demasiado como para lastimarlo.

 **-Te amo Bucky-** decía mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de Barnes- **No puedo vivir sin ti-**

 **-Ahhh** -trataba de hablar entre gemidos y orgasmos que recorrían su cuerpo- **Te amo…pero por favor… no te detengas-**

 **-Jamás-**

Sus cuerpos culminaron tantas veces pudieron en esa tarde, durante las horas que pudieron compartir justo antes de prepararse para lo que les avecinaba, la dora milaje estaba tan feliz de ver a su rey con una enorme sonrisa y la gente de wakanda de ver a su lobo blanco acompañando a su gobernante.

* * *

 **-Gracias por la ropa-**

 **-Supuse que te gustaría-**

 **-Son como los comandos aulladores** -sonrió- **cuando era un héroe y no un criminal-**

 **-Nunca fuiste un criminal-** sonrió- **ahora debo ir a recibir a mis invitados-**

 **-Yo esperare aquí-**

 **-¿Nervioso?-**

 **-No** -sonrió con una gran calma- **Ahora sé dónde está mi corazón y tú también-**

 **-Sí y prometo no olvidarlo-**

* * *

Llegaron en esa enorme nave parte de los vengadores y aquellos rebeldes que ahora estaban del mismo lado, Steve saludo a su alteza para después pasar a ver a bucky, quien estaba radiante y bastante contento, entonces lo supo. Estaban juntos de nuevo y eso hacia feliz al hombre que amaba, el rubio lo abrazo y este le correspondió.

 **-¿Cómo has estado Buck?-**

 **-Nada mal… para el fin del mundo-** sonrió

 **-¿Eres Feliz Buck?-**

 **-Mucho-**

 **-Entonces, todo valió la pena** -suspiro mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo **-Me alegra-**

 **-Siempre voy a estar contigo Steve-**

 **-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió de sus palabras.

 **-No olvides jamás que puedes contar conmigo y que no va a cambiar lo que tenemos-** beso su mejilla- **siempre será mi stevie-**

 **-Bucky-**

El castaño le sonreía, sabían que habían hecho las paces y que si en algún momento se hicieron daño ahora están bien, como antes, juntos como de pequeños. El futuro era incierto en esos momentos y quizás ellos sabían que lo mejor era dejar resuelto todo. Un temor recorría el cuerpo de Steve, toda esta calma era justo antes de la tormenta.

Ya de vuelta a las afueras de los límites de wakanda, estaban solamente su alteza y su consorte real. Viendo como un muro protector los separaba de una batalla inminente.

 **-¿Estás listo?-** pregunto Black Panther antes de usar su traje completo el cual le cubriría el rostro- **Bucky…-**

 **-Por wakanda** -sonrió- **Por su rey, lo estoy-**

 **-Por wakanda, por mi familia y mi prometido** -volteo a verlo con una sonrisa dibujaba en el rostro- **Yo igual-**

Después de intentar un dialogo que no sirvió de mucho, ya estaban todos los guerreros y guerreras en posición dispuestos a luchar por su gente y la tierra, Steve estaba al lado de bucky, dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario con tal de defenderlo. Sam bromeo un par de veces con respecto a la relación entre su majestad y Barnes cosa que no le causaba mucha gracia al castaño pero el rubio y el moreno les parecía divertido.

 **-¿Entonces si el rey muere, el soldado de nieve se queda con wakanda?-**

 **-¡Sam!** -lo reprendió Steve ante la risa descontrolada de Nat

 **-No creo que sea bueno llamarlo soldado de nieve** -dijo T´Challa con un semblante serio que asusto un poco a Wilson- **Porque ahora es el lobo de nieve blanco-**

 **-¡¿TU TAMBIEN?!-** Parecía indignado de que su futuro esposo jugase a burlarse de su persona con sam.

 **-Lo siento el tipo es gracioso-**

 **-¡PARA NADA!-**

 **-Sam no digas esas cosas-** sonrió el rubio **-es un momento serio-**

 **-Capitán Rogers-**

 **-¿alteza?-**

 **-Si yo muero protegiendo wakanda, quiero que me jures que cuidaras de mi gente en especial de él** -sujeto el hombro del castaño.

 **-T´Challa-** se estremeció bucky.

 **-No es necesario hacerle esa promesa** -sonrió confiado- **Yo siempre voy a dar mi vida por protegerlo así que espero usted haga lo mismo-**

 **-Steve…-**

 **-¿Ahora van a ver quién muere más por bucky literalmente?-** seguía entrometiéndose sam.

 **-Son unos niños-** dijo Nat

Con algo de esperanza en sus corazones estaban dispuestos a luchar por defender la tierra a sus habitantes, aunque el futuro fuese incierto la verdad es que no era diferente de antes, nadie sabe que le espera el día siguiente a ese por eso deseaban creer en que ellos podrían hacer la diferencia. Mientras el pueblo wakandiano rugía al llamado de "¡Yibambe!" Fue que inicio la batalla, la más difícil hasta ahora pero no había porque temer, si estaban todos juntos para defender a su gente.

 **-¡WAKANDA POR SIEMPRE!-**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **SoraLove.-** Quería que terminara en buenos términos y que se dejara ver que bucky había elegido a T´Challa pero que eso no significara que cortara toda relación con Steve, porque soy una maldita stucky que no puede imaginar una vida sin ellos juntos de alguna manera aunque fue platónicamente. Gracias por leer este fic corto que planeaba ser un oneshot pero ya ven, no me callaba y seguía y seguía. Sobre infinity war que ya todos saben cómo termino me resta pensar que Bucky está con T´Challa en la gema del alma y buscaran la manera de regresar juntos. Nuevamente Gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
